Вызов
by Irmania
Summary: Дом, семья, любящий и любимый муж, ребёнок. Что ещё нужно для счастья? Ничего! И Белла без оглядки купается в нём. Но у судьбы на неё свои планы.
1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Я помню, как мы выбирали эти стаканы.

Сразу после свадьбы, смеясь, мы с Джейком ввалились в огромный хозяйственный гипермаркет. Кто-то из друзей порадовал нас подарочным сертификатом этого магазина, и, помнится, муж всё подначивал меня: мол, теперь-то я точно перестану скандалить из-за того, что в доме нет ни одного парного стакана.  
Да, у нас в доме не было ни одного парного стакана. Сами по себе стаканы были, но по два и по три из разных наборов, что меня очень расстраивало. Когда мы устраивали вечеринки, я, будучи рачительной хозяйкой, чередовала их на столе или ещё кое-что придумывала, чтобы всё смотрелось более-менее прилично. В последнее Рождество, к примеру, обмотала их фольгой. И вот теперь, зайдя в магазин, первым делом я направилась в отдел с посудой.  
Джейк катил за мной тележку и в шутку умолял не торопиться с выбором:  
- Дорогая, нам же с тобой из этих стаканов всю жизнь пить! Когда буду помирать, именно в таком стакане ты принесешь мне мой последний глоток воды.  
- Вот дурак, - отвечала я ему. - Ты или твои сумасшедшие друзья непременно тюкните их на вашей очередной пьянке. А я буду ругаться. Так что берём много.  
- Много? – глаза Джейка округлились.  
- Да, много! Две дюжины, думаю, будет достаточно!  
- Белла, милая, что нам делать с двадцатью четырьмя стаканами? – Джейк опешил. – Если всё из-за того, что ты боишься, что я их разобью, так я вообще не буду к ним прикасаться! А с ребятами мы и из пластиковых попьём.  
- С ребятами вы можете хоть из мисок лакать! Никакой одноразовой посуды в моём новом доме! – отрезала я, потянувшись за коробками на верхней полке.  
- Белла, осторожнее! – Джейк перехватил меня. – Давай я. Какие брать?  
- Вон те, высокие, с широкими гранями. Нет, Джейк, не эти. Эти с рисунком!  
- Ну и что, весёленькие, – Джейк, улыбаясь, крутил в руках коробку.  
- Ты хочешь пить виски и любоваться Дональдом Даком?  
- А что, прикольно, ребята оценят, - заржал он. – И он оценит, когда вырастет, - Джейк погладил меня по моему ещё совсем плоскому животу.  
- А я не оценю. И хватит об этом. Нравится? Разрешаю купить два – тебе и ему. Но мне их на глаза не показывай.  
Джейк засмеялся и положил в тележку к коробкам два стакана с утиной мордой.

Макс очень любил пить из него молоко. Иногда Джейк присоединялся к нему, и они чокались стаканами, называя себя молокоголиками. После того, как молоко было выпито, они рукой вытирали друг друга: Джейк одним точным движением стирал молочные усики с довольной физиономии Макса, а он пятернёй размазывал белый след по отцовскому лицу. Я ругалась, пытаясь приучить их к салфеткам, но они упорно делали по-своему, всячески противясь моим попыткам сделать из них культурных людей.

Стаканов осталось штук десять, не больше. За девять лет здесь не то что с посудой - со всем миром много чего произойти может. Сначала я расстраивалась, когда разбивался очередной стакан, ругала Джейка, друзей, себя (чего уж греха таить, парочка была и на моей совести). Но Джейк всё время подходил ко мне, обнимал сзади, целовал в макушку и неизменно шептал на ухо:  
- К счастью, Беллз. К ещё большему счастью.  
Я улыбалась, а он привычно брал в руки щетку и совок: убирать разбитое стекло было по его части.

Десять штук.  
Плюс один, с утёнком.

Второй разбил Макс.  
Стакан выпал из его рук, когда в тот день он услышал мой нечеловеческий крик. Я испугала своего мальчика, и он уронил полный стакан молока. Я дикими глазами смотрела на расплывающееся по полу белое озерцо с камушками цветных стеклянных крошек.

- Прости, мамочка, - одними губами прошептал Макс и кинулся ко мне.  
- Звони папе, сынок, - сквозь сжатые зубы сказала я, оседая на пол.

- Папа не отвечает, мамочка. Я позвонил тёте Ли, она сказала, что выезжает. Мамочка, тебе очень больно?  
Господи, Господи, Господи, дай мне силы успокоить его!  
- Немножко, малыш. - Я успокаивающе погладила его по прохладной щёчке и попыталась улыбнуться. - Извини, что напугала тебя. Но, похоже, твоей сестрёнке захотелось прямо сейчас появиться на свет. Ох! – Новый приступ боли скрутил меня. – Макс, солнышко, ты не бойся, мы с тобой справимся. Попробуй ещё раз позвонить папе. И принеси розовую сумку из спальни, пожалуйста.  
- Хорошо, мам. – Макс, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, понёсся на второй этаж, а я, оставшись одна, наконец, позволила себе застонать от нечеловеческой боли, раздирающей меня изнутри. Я знала, что что-то пошло не так: до срока, поставленного врачами, оставалось три недели. И с Максом такой боли не было, хотя роды длились почти сутки. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, я сосредоточилась на правильном дыхании. Ли должна быть с минуту на минуту, а Джейкоба когда он появится, я просто-напросто убью.

- Белла, я здесь! – Ли ворвалась в дом, впуская за собой с улицы морозный воздух. – Что, нашей девочке не терпится появиться на свет в канун Рождества?  
Она захлопотала вокруг меня, помогая подняться с пола и усаживая на диван.  
- Ли, что-то не так. Больно очень. Надо в больницу. Только не знаю, что делать с Макса. Джейкоб, сволочь, куда-то запропастился. Он же должен быть с Полом, где они?  
- Белла, не нервничай ты так. Они в Порт-Анджелесе. Пол сказал, что Джейк хочет купить тебе на Рождество что-то особенное, и взял его для присоветования. Хотя, зная своего мужа, предупреждаю: на многое не рассчитывай – вкус у него не очень! – Ли шутками пыталась отвлечь меня, но у неё это не очень получалось.  
Я скрипела зубами, переживая очередную болезненную схватку, , пока она надевала на меня сапоги и нахлобучивала на голову шапку. Шапка была Макса, но подруга этого не заметила.

Макс слетел с лестницы, держа в руках мою сумку, собранную в больницу.  
- Тётя Ли! – в его голосе послышались плаксивые нотки. – Мама так сильно закричала…  
- Макс, - остановила она его, - успокойся. Всё в порядке.  
Ли присела рядом с ним на корточки, ловя взглядом его огромные испуганные глазёнки.  
- Ты можешь пару минут побыть дома один? Сет уже выехал к тебе, а я пока повезу маму в больницу.  
Мой смелый мальчик с тревогой смотрел на меня.  
- Мамочка, с тобой всё в порядке?  
Я улыбнулась ему, подбадривая:  
- Конечно в порядке, родной. Ты только папе звони всё время, ладно? – Капельки пота выступили на моём лбу, боль становилась просто невыносимой. – Не бойся, Сет побудет с тобой до его приезда.  
- Хорошо. Ты там аккуратнее, ладно, мам? – Он нахмурился, словно что-то вспоминая: – Не подхвати какую-нибудь заразу.  
- Я постараюсь, Макс.

Ли помогла мне подняться и набросила на плечи тёплую аляску Джейка, ни во что другое я уже не помещалась. Ли взяла мою сумку и открыла дверь, пропуская меня вперёд.  
Придерживая большой живот, я не шла, а, скорее, осторожно переставляла ноги. Подойдя к машине, я обернулась: мордашка Макса маячила в окне. Тревожные глаза следили за мной, носик прижался к стеклу и стал похож на свиной пятачок. Я помахала ему, он кивнул мне в ответ. «Господи, где этот балбес? - ругала я Джейка. - Сдался ему тот подарок! Лучше бы ему сейчас приехать, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!»  
Мы сели в машину – хотя села только Ли, я же туда вползла, – и услышали звук подъезжающего автомобиля. Надеюсь, это Джейк.  
Из тёмного джипа выскочил брат Ли Сет. Он на ходу, улыбаясь во весь рот, показал мне два больших пальца и направился к дому. Слава Богу, Макс под присмотром. А Джейкоба я всё-таки убью.  
- Держись, Беллз. – Старенькая хонда Ли надрывно взвизгнула, когда хозяйка вдавила педаль газа в пол.

Через час на свет появилась наша дочь.

Её отец, как мне сказали позже, умер за пару часов до этого.

Я сидела на кухне и крутила в руках последний оставшийся стакан с Дональдом Даком.  
Стакан Джейкоба.  
Сейчас в нём был скотч, и я напивалась в одиночестве. Воспоминания о нашей с ним жизни, потом о годах без него, давили на меня. Бутылка почти подходила к концу, а я не чувствовала опьянения. Только ступор. Такой привычный для меня, такой успокаивающий. Такой безопасный.  
Не в силах сдержаться, я тихонько завыла. Раскачиваясь на стуле, стоящем перед кухонным столом, обняв себя за плечи, я выла.  
Для всех людей я была сильной женщиной, которой выпали тяжелые испытания. Во взгляде каждого я видела ободрение. Но не его я искала. Мне нужна была жалость. Я устала быть сильной. В отличие от всех остальных, твердящих, что жалость убивает, мне она была необходима. Меня не нужно было подбадривать, меня нужно было пожалеть. Я хотела поплакать, повыть, поскулить у кого-нибудь в объятиях. Но даже Ли не могла мне этого дать. Даже родители. Все твердили, что я должна быть сильной. Ради себя. Ради детей. Ради Джейкоба.

И вот я сижу на кухне и напиваюсь. Потому что я, мать вашу, сильная. И от этого же вою. Вою от безысходности, отчаяния, страха, одиночества – всего того, в чём я не могла признаться другим. В том, в чем другие не могли меня заподозрить.

_Если тебе когда-нибудь станет плохо, ты будешь в отчаяние, будешь нуждаться в какой-либо помощи, - позвони мне. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был мой номер._

Эти слова выплыли из глубин моей памяти. Непонятно, каким образом, но я отчётливо услышала бархатный голос, произносящий их.  
Сколько прошло времени? Почти три года? С чего ты думаешь, что он вспомнит? Может, он давно уже забыл об этом порыве? Может, ему это ненужно? Да, скорее всего так и есть… Он ведь и номер мог давно изменить. Белла, будь реалисткой, на черта ты ему сдалась? Ты же всё понимаешь…

… но рука уже тянулась к телефону.

Номер его я сохранила в памяти телефона тем же утро. Не знаю, зачем я это сделала? Для чего? Звонить я точно не собиралась, не было нужды: со мной был Джейк, которого я всем сердцем любила. Но эти слова, этот голос, этот мужчина… он тронул меня своей искренностью там, в лобби шикарного отеля, когда говорил мне их почти целую жизнь назад.

Эдвард.

Я нажала клавишу вызова.

Один гудок.

Второй.

Третий.

Белла, ты смешна.

- Алло, я слушаю.

Тёплый бархатный голос окутал меня.  
Он.  
Воспоминания вызвали во мне новый приступ боли, и я задержала дыхание, справляясь с ней.

- Я слушаю, говорите...

Нет, нельзя. Нельзя вот так. Это неправильно. По отношению к нему, к себе, к Джейку наконец. Господи!

- Белла?

Что?

- Белла, я знаю, что это ты.

- Белла, не молчи. Пожалуйста, только не молчи! Я чувствую, что это ты. Белла, любимая, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

Боже! Рыдания рвались из груди. Как такое возможно? Любимая? Почему? Но ведь...

- Я слышу твоё дыхание, ангел мой. Пожалуйста, ответь.

Я крепко зажмурилась, околдованная этим голосом, этими словами, этими воспоминаниями, и выдохнула в трубку.

- Привет...


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

- Белла, сколько можно копаться?

Джейкоб заглянул в ванну, где я, всё ещё в одном чёрном белье, стоя перед огромным зеркалом, увлечённо красила губы.

- Пять минут назад звонили с ресепшен: наше такси загораживает подъездную дорожку.

- Дай мне ещё три минуты. Такси подождёт.

Джейк подошел ко мне сзади и, положив руки на талию, прижал к своей груди. Прохладный шелк его рубашки приятно студил разгоряченную после ванны кожу.

- М-м… – он опустил подбородок мне на плечо, призывно смотря на моё отражение в зеркале. – Может, останемся в номере? Бог с ним, с клубом.

- Ну уж нет! – я заработала локтями, выкручиваясь из его рук. – Мы сто лет никуда не выходили, а этот клуб, говорят, самый лучший на побережье и славится отвязными вечеринками. Я хочу отвязаться, Джейк! Мне жизненно необходимо отвязаться! – Я повернулась к нему лицом: – И если ты не позволишь мне там сильно напиться, обещаю по возвращении в отель кое-что приятное.

- Хорошо, только два коктейля. – Джейк чмокнул меня в ключицу, проводя пальцем по краю трусиков. – Я уже в нетерпении.

- Остынь, жеребец, - я хлопнула его по руке. – Выйди вон и дай мне одеться.

Вытолкав сопротивляющегося мужа в коридор, я начала влезать в своё новое платье. Спасибо Ли, которая в наш последний, предотпускной поход по магазинам почти что силой заставила меня его купить. Я бы никогда не позарилась на этот кусок эластичного чёрного кружева, который на вешалке смотрелся как использованный презерватив. Ли заставила его примерить, и, честно говоря, мне понравилось. Рождение Макса мало сказалось на моей фигуре, всё по-прежнему было на своих местах. Грудь, правда, выросла на один размер, но мне, как, впрочем, и Джейку это даже нравилось. Платье обтягивало мои изгибы как вторая кожа, и я вряд ли набралась бы смелости куда-либо в нём пойти, не будь со мной рядом внушительной фигуры мужа.

Я втиснулась платье, затем прошлась щёткой по волосам, крупными волнами спадающим по спине и плечам, и, улыбнувшись своему отражению, вышла из ванной.

- Слава Богу, я уже хотел вызы… - Джейк споткнулся на полуслове.

Он молча таращился на меня, пока я, сидя на кровати, застёгивала ремешок чёрных открытых босоножек на совершенно неприемлемой для меня шпильке – ещё один привет Ли.

Я поднялась с кровати, и он, наконец выдохнул:

– Ты в этом никуда не пойдёшь! - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил муж. - Я не собираюсь весь вечер отгонять от тебя похотливых самцов.

Если не знать Джейка настолько хорошо, могло сложиться впечатление, что он сердится. Меня же подобным тоном пронять было трудно.

- Кто-то мне тут про ждущее такси пел? – лениво протянула я. – И могу тебя заверить, - я подошла к мужу и, зацепив пальцем ремень, резко притянула к себе. - Лично меня в этом клубе интересует только один самец.

Он был выше меня на две головы. Встав на цыпочки, я потянулась к его мягким, влажным губам, шепча:

- Сейчас я не буду тебя целовать. Всё после. И ты не будешь прикасаться ко мне весь вечер, понял меня, Джейкоб?

Я немного грубо оттолкнула его и направилась к выходу.

- Какого черта, Беллз? Что за долбанные игры? – выкрикнул он мне в спину.

Что ж, раз не понимает, будем импровизировать. Я обернулась к нему, капризно надув губы:

- Джейкоб Блэк, я так хочу! Только смотреть, трогать нельзя. Всё получишь, когда вернёмся в номер, понятно? Разговор окончен!

- Знаешь, мы с тобой, конечно, не первый год женаты, но такой я тебя не помню, - бурчал Джейк.

Ошеломлённый моим заявлением и тоном, он тащился за мной по коридору к лифтам.

- Это пугает тебя, мой птенчик?

Настроение у меня было боевое, и очень хотелось его поддеть.

- Ни столько пугает, сколько напрягает. Я не знаю, как на такую тебя реагировать. Это всё Ли, уверен. Пол рассказывал, что она в последнее время набрасывается на него при любой возможности. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, просто…

- Просто вы с Полом – зажравшиеся тюфяки. Напрочь забыли, что значит быть рядом с шикарными женщинами.

Я стукнула его в плечо своей сумочкой. Расшитое бисером творение от удара неприятно хрустнуло, но вряд ли нанесло большой урон этому качку.

Дверцы лифта со звоном открылись. Джейк пропустил меня вперёд. Когда кабина двинулась вниз, он притянул меня к себе.

- Беллз, не сердись!

Я обиженно дернула плечами, высвобождаясь из его хватки. Но он держал очень крепко.

– Наверное, я действительно забыл. Я люблю тебя, очень люблю, никогда не переставал тебя хотеть, но…

Внезапно мне стало грустно. Я перестала вырываться и, запустив руки под пиджак, всем телом прижалась к мужу.

- Знаю, Джейк. Всё как-то приелось. Рутина. Быт. Мои родители, твои родители. Друзья, Макс. А я не хочу забывать того, какими мы были раньше, когда были просто Беллой и Джейком и не могли оторваться друг от друга.

Подняв голову, я посмотрела в потемневшие глаза мужа.

- Я помню это время, Беллз.

Он взял моё лицо в широкие ладони и начал покрывать его лёгкими поцелуями.

- Я помню всё. Наш первый поцелуй. Наши свидания на заднем дворе твоего дома, когда Чарли думал, что ты уже спишь. Помню, что вытворяли с тобой мои руки, как ты раскрывалась мне. Помню, как ты вскрикнула от боли, когда я первый раз вошел в тебя… Джейк говорил, а я чувствовала, как лицо заливает краской смущения.

Он всё помнит. Мой мягкий, ласковый, плюшевый мишка Джейкоб, храпящий по ночам, разгуливающий по дому в растянутой майке с пятном от тыквенного пюре Макса, которое не берёт ни один стиральный порошок, помнит всё. И сейчас, когда он говорит мне об этом, я снова вижу в нём того, кого полюбила ещё в школе: красивого, умного, сильного и страстного парня, сводящего с ума всех девчонок в округе своим мотоциклом и перевязанными банданой черными длинными волосами. Правда, волосы он уже давно остриг, а мотоцикл металлической грудой пылится в гараже. Джейк не разрешает его выбрасывать, говорит, что отдаст Максу, когда тот подрастёт. Ага, как же!

- Ты хочешь поиграть со мной, капелька? – Джейк, прищурившись, смотрел мне в глаза.

Как же давно он не вспоминал это прозвище!

– Ну, что ж, давай поиграем.

Усмехнувшись, он отступил от меня на шаг.

От сексуальной хрипотцы, звучащей в его голосе, мне совершенно расхотелось куда-либо ехать. Хреновый из меня игрок, однако!

Огромная очередь перед входом была показателем того, что клуб - действительно популярное место на этом курорте.

В кои-то веки я уговорила Джейкоба провести неделю только вдвоём: без наших друзей, без пива, без рыбалки, без обязательного барбекю по выходным.

Макс расстроился, что мы не взяли его с собой, и Джейкоб по возвращении пообещал ему трёхдневный поход в горы, на который я, между прочим, ещё не дала своего согласия. Он остался с моим отцом, и я взяла клятвенное обещание с Ли, что она ежедневно будет заезжать к ним и следить, чтобы в холодильнике было что-нибудь посущественней замороженной пиццы. Ли заверила меня, что, вернувшись с отдыха, я найду своих мужчин в добром здравии и хорошем расположении духа. Главное, чтобы мы с Джейком провели это время с пользой для себя.

Выйдя из такси, муж подал мне руку:

- Это не считается прикосновением. Я просто пытаюсь быть джентльменом.

Сначала я даже не поняла о чём он, а когда поняла, довольно хмыкнула:

- Замётано! Тогда ещё, чтобы два раза не предупреждать, помоги прорваться через толпу.

Джейк рассмеялся и одним быстрым движением подхватил меня на руки. Я возмущенно зашипела, а он начал прокладывать себе путь сквозь людское море желающих попасть в клуб.

Секьюрити открыл перед нами дверь, и, только лишь зайдя вовнутрь, Джейк поставил меня на ноги. Я тут же начала поправлять своё задравшееся по самое не хочу платье.

- Сколько ты ему отвалил на входе? – поинтересовалась я.

- Не думай об этом, капелька, просто развлекайся! – Джейк направился в зал, а я задержалась у зеркала, одёргиваясь и приводя в порядок волосы.

- Отличный способ пройти! Твой парень – большой оригинал.

Девчушка ростом едва ли выше Макса улыбалась мне в зеркальном отражении. Я рассмеялась:

- Не парень - муж! И да, он такой.

Её улыбка стала ещё шире.

- Поздравляю. Вы отлично смотритесь вместе. Заставляй его чаще носить тебя на руках. Ещё увидимся! – она подмигнула моему отражению и направилась в зал.

Я двинулась вслед за ней и остановилась на входе, ища глазами Джейка. Он махал мне с дальнего конца барной стойки, расположенной слева от входа.

Подойдя, я заметила в его руке стакан.

- Что пьём, Блек?

- Виски, Блек! Или мне сегодня называть тебя Свон?

- Не будь придурком, Джейкоб. Я уже и не рада, что всё это затеяла. Ещё одно подобное замечание, и будешь спать на прикроватном коврике.

- Ладно-ладно, - Джейк поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Так что будешь пить, красавица?

- Давай ром с колой, что ли. Не хочется завтра от похмелья мучиться.

Ром оказывал магическое действие на мой организм. Я могла выпить цистерну, и на завтра хоть за штурвал истребителя: ни тебе головной боли, ни похмелья, ни перегара.

- Ты обещала только два коктейля, – напомнил мне Джейк, когда бармен поставил передо мной высокий стакан.

- Когда я ромом-то напивалась? – скривилась я.

- Если честно, я вообще не могу вспомнить, когда ты последний раз напивалась.

- Ну давай навёрстывать! – Я подняла бокал с призывно звенящими в нём кубиками льда: - За отрыв, муж мой!

- Бог в помощь, жена!

Последний свободный столик со стоящей на ней табличкой «Зарезервировано» был нашим.

Музыка гремела. Чтобы хоть как-то разговаривать, нам приходилось друг на друга орать.

- Я хочу танцевать, Джейк! – заявила я после второго коктейля.

- Иди, Беллз, - он глотнул ещё из своего стакана и вальяжно развалился на диване. – Я пока посижу. Здесь так хорошо.

- А как же обещанные тобой самцы? – я дразнила его, двигая бедрами в такт музыке. – Не боишься конкуренции?

- Неа, не боюсь! - Самодовольство так и сквозило в его ухмылке. – Все и так уже поняли, что ты со мной. Если появится какой-то непонятливый идиот, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Он снова поднял стакан, отсалютовав мне:

– Порви их, крошка!

Меня не надо было уговаривать.

Я полностью отдалась музыке. Каждой клеточкой я чувствовала взгляд Джейка и танцевала для него. В этом танце я была развратной, страстной, бесстыдной, проводя руками по контуру своего тела, по бёдрам, закусывая нижнюю губу, запуская пальцы в волосы. Я соблазняла мужа танцем, незаметно наблюдая за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. Я видела, что он неотрывно смотрит на меня. Видела, как тяжелеет его взгляд, как от учащенного дыхания под чёрной, расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашкой вздымается грудь.

Он быстро опрокинул в себя оставшееся виски - кажется, вместе со льдом, - затем резко встал и направился в мою сторону.

- Ты понимаешь, что половина мужиков в этом зале сейчас побежит в туалет, чтобы подрочить на тебя, – сказал он, подойдя ко мне. – Я такого наслушался, пока шел. Тебя уже три раза поимели, Беллз.

Не переставая двигаться, я ухмыльнулась:

- Сам виноват, я звала тебя с собой.

- Интересно, как бы я мог танцевать, не прикасаясь к тебе.

- Ох, ладно, Джей-Джей, - взмахнула я руками, сдаваясь. - Пустая затея. Обними меня.

Я прильнула к родному телу, обнимая его за талию. Джейк в ответ обернул вокруг меня свои большие руки.

- А что, мне понравилось. Повторим как-нибудь эту игру в недотрогу? Только, чур, - он наклонился к моему уху, - наденешь это же платье.

- Хорошо, - счастливо засмеялась я.

Мы танцевали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Джейкоб целовал меня, играл моими волосами, дразнил, проводя пальцами по спине. Его жар я чувствовала сквозь тонкое кружево платья. Я хотела его, льнула к нему, не отрывая взгляд от его черных глаз.

- Если мы не хотим загреметь в полицию за нарушение общественной морали, нам надо это прекратить.

Взяв меня за руку, Джейк направился к нашему столику.

Усадив меня на диван, он ушел за напитками. Я отдыхала, скучающим взглядом скользя по залу. Публика была разношерстная, но, судя по загорелым лицам и количеству пустой посуды на столах, состояла сплошь из отдыхающих: редко кто из местных жителей в середине недели позволяет себе подобные излишества. Официанты деловито скользили по залу, умело маневрируя в подвыпившей толпе.

Взгляд остановился на маленькой девчушке, заговорившей со мной на входе. Она сидела в окружении большой компании; стол перед ними был заставлен полупустыми стаканами с напитками. Какой-то здоровяк что-то эмоционально рассказывал остальным. Это что-то было явно смешным, потому что, когда он закончил, все за столом дружно грохнули от смеха. Это не понравилось сидящей рядом с ним блондинке в ярко-зелёном платье. Она сначала возмущённо подскочила на добрые полметра, а затем со всей силы въехала ему локтём в бок. Парень, скривив уморительную мину, притворно потёр ушибленный бок.

Я не сдержалась и прыснула со смеху: это напомнило мне, как около часа назад у гостиничных лифтов я почти так же напала на Джейка. Похоже, эти двое были вместе.

ВероятноЮ почувствовав, что за ней наблюдают, блондинка посмотрела в мою сторону. Она улыбнулась и, перегнувшись через стол, что-то быстро сказала уже знакомой мне девушке. Та обернулась и, увидев меня, весело помахала. Я помахала в ответ.

- Ну вот, не успел отойти, а она уже с кем-то перемахивается.

Джейкоб поставил передо мной стакан с коктейлем и плюхнулся рядом.

- Ага, – я засунула в рот соломинку. – Забавная девушка. На входе встретились.

- Какая это?

Джейк повернулся в сторону шумной компании, и в это время девушка встала со своего места и, пританцовывая, двинулась в нашу сторону.

- Привет, вот мы и встретились. - Не дожидаясь ответа, она протянула мне свою маленькую ладошку: - Я Элис.

Её голос был достаточно звонкий и очень подходил ко всему её виду: задорному черному ёжику на голове, вздёрнутому носику, лимонному платью, делавшему её похожим на большую карамельку.

- Белла, - я ответила на её рукопожатие, удивившись его силе. - А это мой муж, Джейкоб.

Я представила их друг другу, и Джейк очень удивил меня, привстав с дивана и поцеловав протянутую Элис руку. Обычно даже с девушками он довольствуется кивком и похлопыванием по плечу.

- Мы с друзьями хотели вам предложить к нам присоединиться. Хотя, судя по танцам, компания вам на этот вечер не особо нужна.

Она задорно стрельнула глазами в Джейка. Он рассмеялся, удивив меня своим неожиданным ответом:

- С удовольствием. Белла хотела сегодня уйти в отрыв, а отрываться вдвоём как-то не очень получается.

Ничего больше не говоря, он сгреб со стола стаканы с нашими напитками и направился к их столику.

- Здорово! – Хлопнув в ладоши, Элис побежала следом за Джейком.

Я неохотно поднялась с дивана и отправилась за ними, попутно пытаясь как можно ниже натянуть подол своего дурацкого платья.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

Когда я подошла к столику, Джейкоб уже пожимал руки сидящим за ним парням.

- А это моя Белла, - обернувшись, он притянул меня к себе. Улыбнувшись ему, я окинула взглядом довольно большую компанию.

- У вас медовый месяц? - Блондинка, на которую я, сидя за своим столиком, обратила внимание, с интересом разглядывала нас. - Мы тоже с Эмметом в свадебном путешествии ни на миг не могли друг от друга оторваться.

Она с нежностью провела рукой по щеке здоровяка, который не далее как пару минут назад получил от этой же руки в бок.

Над столом полетели смешки и комментарии относительно свадебных путешествий и того, чем обычно в них занимаются.

Мы с Джейкобом переглянулись, и я поспешила объяснить:

- На самом деле мы уже лет шесть как женаты.

Свист и хохот были на это ответом. В воздухе зазвенели бокалы.

- Поздравляем!

- Ничего себе!

- Да тебе повезло, парень!

- Она, наверное, горячая штучка!

- Эй, эй, полегче! – Джейкоб, смеясь, обернул вокруг меня руки, пока я заливалась румянцем. – Абонент недоступен! – наклонившись, он крепко чмокнул меня в губы и припечатал: – Навеки!

- Да мы и не претендуем! - Здоровяк, который, как я поняла, и был Эмметом, заграбастал в свои медвежьи объятия блондинку. – Спорим, моя Рози даст фору твоей Белле.

- Ну, чтобы членами меряться, про такое я слышал, - начал, было, блондин в залихватски заломленной шляпе и тёмном пиджаке, надетом прямо на белую майку. В уголке его рта небрежно болталась незажжённая сигарета. – А вот чтоб женами…

Все снова грохнули от смеха, в том числе и мы с Джейком.

Элис села рядом с блондином, и он привычным жестом обнял её за плечи.

- Садитесь, ребята, не обращайте внимания на этих клоунов.

Джейкоб взял у соседнего столика стул, а я опустилась на диван рядом с блондинкой.

- Розали, – представилась она. – А этот тюфяк рядом со мной - Эммет.

- Белла, - засмеялась я в ответ, во все глаза рассматривая интересную пару.

Вблизи Розали была ещё красивее, чем показалось издали, и совсем не такой холодной, какими зачастую бывают красивые девушки. Светлые волосы благородного медового оттенка, огромные голубые глаза, длинные ресницы… Всё это великолепие сияло в несколько раз ярче под обожаемыми взглядами её мужа. Тюфяк Эммет боготворил свою красавицу жену, и она это прекрасно знала.

Они чем-то были похожи на нас с Джейком, и, готова поспорить, сегодня ей так же довелось услышать от мужа про похотливых самцов.

Её зелёное платье, расшитое пайетками, не оставляло простора для фантазий, и в отличие от меня Розали не чувствовала себя в нём дискомфортно. Мне же, намертво прикипевшей к джинсам, кедам и толстовкам с капюшоном, эти ощущения были в новинку. С этим и боролась Ли, настырно заставляя меня покупать все эти платья и рюши. Именно поэтому я редко брала её с собой в магазины.

- Ну подумай сама, куда я в этом могу пойти? – вопрошала я её, в который раз откладывая протянутое Ли нечто, что едва могло прикрыть мой зад, рискуя при этом оголить грудь.

- Например, к доктору! – отвечала Ли.

- К какому? – не сдавалась я.

- Да хоть к педиатру Макса!

- Педиатру Макса, доктору Джеранди, недавно исполнилось шестьдесят. Если я завалюсь к нему в кабинет в таком виде, его, вероятнее всего, хватит удар.

- Белла, ты неисправима! Самое сексуальное платье, которое я помню на тебе, – это то, которое ты надела на рождественскую вечеринку к Анджеле в восьмом классе. Синее, с белым воротничком.

- А-а, шелковое, которое мама прислала мне из Финикса? Помню, помню. Жуткая вещь. И что ты в нём нашла сексуального?

Нет, ну понятно: то, что я, в принципе, заявилась на вечеринку в платье, уже было поводом для истерики. Но не называть же сексуальным кусок синего ацетатного шелка, в котором, кстати говоря, весь вечер я отчаянно мёрзла.

- А то, - рассмеялась Ли. – Если помнишь, в тот вечер у Анджелы не работало отопление. А ты забыла надеть лифчик, и твои соски от холода стояли торчком. Бедняга Джейкоб вечер гонял парней, стоило им лишь посмотреть в твою сторону.

- Твою мать, Ли, почему ты мне не сказала?

Я с размаху запустила в неё чем-то очередным блестящим, которое она только что вручила мне в примерочной. Подруга называется!

-Да ладно тебе, Беллз, это было так давно. – Предательница без зазрения совести смеялась надо мной. - Ну поржали мы немного. Джейку было труднее всех: бедняга тогда от твоего вида явно перевозбудился. Мы с девчонками даже начали ставки делать - набросится он на тебя прямо в столовой у Анджелы или до дома дотерпит.

Ли хохотала, отмахиваясь от летящих в неё вещей.

- Вот дурынды-то!

У меня было полное право рассердиться, но в памяти возникло сосредоточенное выражение лица Джейкоба в тот вечер, и я расхохоталась. Вот, оказывается, почему он выглядел как полный придурок. А я-то думала, что это просто несварение.

Джейк легко нашел общий язык с парнями из компании: не прошло и минуты, как они уже спорили с Эмметом насчёт лучшего питчера прошлого сезона. Джаспер, блондин, сидящий рядом с Элис, смеялся над их попытками доказать свою правоту, колкими замечаниями приправляя аргументы обоих. Ещё один довольно симпатичный молодой человек – его имени я не расслышала - тоже принимал участие в беседе. Рядом с ним сидела темноволосая девушка, представившаяся мне Джессикой.

Ещё одна парочка была полностью поглощена друг другом, не обратив внимания на наше появление. Сидя в углу дивана, они непрерывно целовались. Пару раз бросив на них любопытный взгляд, я была уверена, что инициатором поцелуя была девушка: она так рьяно набрасывалась на мужчину под собой, будто хотела высосать содержимое его желудка. Одна его рука лежала на диване, другой он лениво придерживал девушку, что совсем не было похоже на любовные объятья.

Я невольно поморщилась от этой картины, что не укрылось от Элис.

- Не обращай на них внимания. Она ждала этого два года

- Этого чего? – удивилась я. – Поцелуя?

- Можно и так сказать. Но, в основном, его, – девушка кивнула на молодого человека.

Мне показалось, или в её взгляде действительно проскользнуло отвращение?

- Она открыла на него охоту сразу же после первой встречи, но он не давал ей ни единого шанса. – Элис злорадно улыбнулась.

- И что же изменилось? – скорее для поддержания беседы, нежели из-за искреннего интереса спросила я.

- Не знаю, - Элис пожала плечами. - Устал, наверное, сопротивляться её непрерывным заигрываниям.

- Ну, не мытьём, так катаньем.

- Да уж. Думаю, скоро он об этом пожалеет. Эта пиявка всерьёз за него взялась.

- Оно и видно, - усмехнулась я, - того и гляди проглотит.

Парочка, тем временем, начала принимать горизонтальное положение.

- Эй, эй, ребята! – в притворном ужасе заорал на них Эммет. – Если вы продолжите в том же духе, нас отсюда выведут.

- Да уж хватит смущать людей, - поддержала его Элис. – Бог знает, что они подумают.

Девушка наконец оторвалась от парня и зло посмотрела в нашу сторону.

Ничего себе! У этого парня, действительно, должны были быть веские причины, чтобы бегать от неё два года. Шикарные белые волосы, огромные синие глаза, подчёркнутые искусным макияжем, влажные, опухшие от поцелуев губы идеальной формы – она была само совершенство и по красоте не уступала Розали. Лицо мужчины я не разглядела. Он сразу же, как только девушка отцепилась от него, поднялся и направился в сторону бара. Я увидела только его спутанные тёмные волосы – удивительно, как его спутница не вырвала их с корнем. Он был одет в белую рубашку, в свете огней клуба отливающую синим, и черные, идеально сидящие слаксы.

Девушка взяла своими тонкими, с идеальным маникюром пальчиками стакан пива и моментально опрокинула в себя его содержимое.

- Таня, неужели он настолько горяч? – засмеялась Джессика.

- Завидуй молча! – отрезала блондинка, со стуком ставя пустой стакан на стол.

- Да что ты себе позволяешь? – Джессика задохнулась от возмущения. Сидящий рядом с ней парень нахмурился и взял её за руку.

- Ой, я тебя умоляю, Джесс! Все знают, что ты до сих пор сохнешь по Эдварду. Майки, - с издёвкой обратилась она к молодому человеку, - скажи, как это – жить, зная, что тебя постоянно с кем-то сравнивают?

- Тебе лучше заткнуться, Таня, - прошипел он. – Я думал, что ты подрастеряла свой яд, когда наконец заполучила Эдварда.

- Да пошли вы!

Таня рывком поднялась из-за стола. Миру явились идеальные ноги, обтянутые чёрными кожаными брючками. Она развернулась на высоких каблуках и кинулась за своим кавалером.

- Не бери в голову, Майк, она просто сука, - сказала Розали. – Позже я обязательно оторву Эдварду голову за то, что взял её с собой.

- Можно подумать, у него был выбор, - тихонько заметил Джаспер.

Неловкая тишина повисла над столом.

Мы с Джейком переглянулись, смущенные сценой, свидетелями которой только что стали. Не стоит даже пытаться вникнуть во всё многообразие отношений в этой компании.

- Что ж… кхм… - Майк, всё ещё красный от пережитых эмоций, прочистил горло. - Чем занимаешься, Джейкоб?

- Ну-у, если кратко, – Джейк моментально расслабился, – я ремонтирую машины. У меня своя автомастерская в Форксе.

- В Форксе? Штат Вашингтон? – спросил Эммет.

- Да!

Мы с Джейком снова переглянулись: вот уж удивительно, что кто-то здесь, в этом шикарном месте, слышал о нашем Богом забытом городишке.

- А вы, ребята, откуда?

- Из Сиэтла!

- Ничего себе! Да уж, тесен мир.

Мы непринуждённо разговаривали, много смеялись, много пили, совершенно забыв об инциденте с Таней. Ни она, ни её спутник не появлялись.

Неожиданно Джаспер с силой хлопнул себя по лбу:

- Ёлки! Да ты же Джейкоб Блэк. Лучший механик западного побережья, так? То-то мне твоё лицо знакомой показалась! – рассмеялся он.

Джейкоб недоумённо посмотрел на него.

- За лучшего механика, конечно, спасибо – не ожидал, но откуда… - Джаспер не дал ему договорить, обращаясь к Эммету:

- Помнишь, я пару лет назад ездил по работе на запад, и недалеко от Порт-Анджелеса джип начал чихать чуть ли не кровью. Я ещё тебе звонил с дороги, спрашивал, что делать.

Эммет закивал:

- Помню, помню.

- Ты мне тогда сказал, что слышал об одном парне, живущем неподалёку, который в машинах сечет, что твоя Розали в краске для волос.

- Что? – Розали вскочила на ноги и набросилась с кулаками на мужа. – Ты, чертов придурок! Вот, значит, что ты обо мне думаешь! Вот что ты обо мне людям говоришь! Да я ж тебе…

Каждое своё восклицание она приправляла смачным ударам, в основном целясь в голову.

Мы покатились со смеху. Эммет гоготал громче всех, уворачиваясь от метких кулачков жены.

- Рози, Рози, да я же шутил, - стонал он от смеха.

- За такие шутки в зубах бывают промежутки, дубина! - Она наконец выдохлась и, шумно плюхнувшись на место, принялась обмахивать себя руками. – Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, Каллен. Сегодня ночью ко мне даже не суйся, понял?

На это Эммет молча подтянул жену к себе и впился поцелуем в её приоткрытый от неожиданности ротик.

- Смотри поосторожней с подобными заявлениями, детка, - ответил он, когда отпустил Розали. – Маленький Эм может сильно обидеться на такие слова.

- Большому Эму давно пора перестать идти на поводу у маленького и хоть иногда включать мозги.

Видно было, что Розали больше не сердится на мужа. Эта перепалка, скорее была для них своеобразной прелюдией, и сегодня ночью маленькому Эму ничего не угрожало.

- Так вот, - продолжил Джаспер, когда все успокоились. – Я вызвал эвакуатор, и меня оттащили в его мастерскую, – он указал пальцем на Джейка. Тот довольно усмехнулся. – И буквально за час моего Росинанта поставили на ноги.

После этих слов физиономия Джейка приняла по-настоящему гордый вид. Но малышка Элис быстро опустила его на землю:

- Так это тебе я обязана тем, что монстр ещё жив? Я так надеялась, что это уродство не переживёт ту поездку, а он стал бегать пуще прежнего. Я так хотела маленькую, изящную машинку, но, вернувшись, Джас навсегда отдал мне его. Сказал, что по пути сделал джипу такой апгрейт, что теперь он, как броневик, вечен.

- А я-то при чём? – Джейк, хохоча, развёл руками. – Мне привозят машины – я их ремонтирую. Не переживай, - он наклонился к Элис и заговорщицки подмигнул. – Напомни мне позже показать тебе одну штучку, которую стоит только вынуть...

За столом снова раздался смех.

- А ты потом ты покажешь мне! – стараясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, попросила я Элис. – Если бы вы знали, на каком дерьме ездит жена лучшего механика…

- Беллз, ты не права!

Спор о машине продолжался всю нашу жизнь. Джейк переделал мой старенький грузовичок, на котором я ещё в школу ездила, начинив его всевозможными устройствами для комфорта, безопасности, скорости, мощности и ещё черти чего. Думаю, при желании на нём можно было бы с лёгкостью сигануть в космос. Я, так же как и Элис, мечтала о чём-то маленьком, женственном, но Джейкоб безапелляционно заявлял, что моя безопасность, как и безопасность Макса, – постоянного пассажира моей машины – превыше девчоночьих понтов.

- Твой грузовик даст фору любому болиду Формулы-1.

Спор был настолько давним, что я заранее знала все аргументы Джейка. Как и он мои:

- Вот если бы он и выглядел так же, тогда да!

- Итак, друзья, - поднял бокал Джаспер. – За Джекоба - лучшего механика западного побережья! Правда, - добавил он после того, как все выпили, - денег тогда с меня взяли немерено!

- Ну знаешь ли, – снова развёл руками Джейк, - за срочность всегда больше платят. Но, не волнуйся, друг, я тебе компенсирую.

Джейк подозвал к нашему столику официантку и попросил бутылку самого лучшего бренди.

- Для моего нового лучшего друга, пожалуйста! – добавил он в конце.

- Чёрт, мне нравится этот парень! – загрохотал Эммет, со всей силы шарахнув Джейка по спине.

- Ну покатилось, - протянула Розали. - Ты хотела отрыва, Белла? Получите-распишитесь: завтрашнее утро ты проведёшь очень увлекательно, отрывая своего благоверного от обнимания с унитазом.

- Да уж, - я потянулась, снисходительно глядя на то, как парни опрокидывают в себя рюмку за рюмкой. – Пока они говорят о машинах и о спорте, время ещё есть. А вот когда перейдут на обсуждение баб, тогда и будем разводить их по углам. Пойдёмте танцевать, девочки. От кавалеров наших приглашения, я вижу, ждать не приходится.

Всей гурьбой мы дружно двинули на танцпол.

- Порви их, крошка, - гаркнул мне в спину Джейк своё любимое напутствие. Правда, в отличие от предыдущего раза оно прозвучало не так внятно.

Девчонки оказались ужасно заводными: мы визжали, заслышав знакомую мелодию, громко подпевали, заигрывали друг с другом, висели друг у друга на шее - в общем, отрывались. Я была насквозь мокрая, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Босоножки я давно уже скинула, а то, что платье, кажется, полностью обнажило мою пятую точку, меня давно уже перестало беспокоить.

Мы выгибались под что-то развратно-сексуальное, когда я почувствовала дискомфорт между лопаток: за мной явно кто-то наблюдал. Я обернулась, ища взглядом мужа. Он был поглощён беседой с нашими новыми знакомыми и совершенно не замечал того, что творится вокруг.

«Ага, значит, обещанный самец!» - улыбнулась я про себя, и повернулась в противоположную сторону.

В баре, на высоком табурете, сидел Он.

Его тёмные глаза следили за каждым моим движением, руки нервно сжимали стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Он смотрел прямо на меня, и я на секунду остановилась, пораженная его откровенно-похотливым взглядом. Кривая улыбка исказила черты его лица, делая похожим на демона-искусителя. Он приподнял бокал, приветствуя меня, а затем, ни на секунду не отводя от меня своего прищуренного взгляда, одним глотком осушил его.

Мне очень захотелось домой, в Форкс. К кружке горячего молока, к пижаме с Молнией МакКуином, которую мои мужчины преподнесли мне в последнее Рождество. Захотелось оказаться на нашем стареньком, протёртом диване в гостиной, на котором мы все вместе субботним утром смотрим мультики. Я захотела к Максу, к Чарли, к Ли, под бочок к Джейкобу, наконец - куда угодно, только бы не быть здесь и никогда не видеть этих глаз.

Потому что в эту самую секунду я поняла: однажды посмотрев в них, я никогда не смогу их забыть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

- Эй, ты чего? – Элис уже порядком надоело дёргать меня за руку, и она просто взяла меня за плечи и развернула к себе. – Белла, с тобой всё в порядке? Тебя как пыльным мешком ударили! Тебе плохо?

- Что? – Я не могла сосредоточиться, как будто одновременно меня оглушили, ослепили и дали под дых. – Плохо? Нет, мне не плохо. Хотя, - я медленно начала приходить в себя, - скорее, плохо… да. Мне надо на воздух.

Нахмурившись, Элис внимательно изучала меня.

- Мне пойти с тобой?

- Нет, нет, - поспешно ответила я, - развлекайся! Я только немного отдышусь и вернусь.

Компания сейчас мне была не нужна.

Я заметила, что обладатель дьявольских глаз внимательно следил за мной, пока я надевала свои босоножки - по ощущениям более похожие на испанские сапоги инквизиции - и направлялась к выходу с танцпола. Чёрт, только бы он не пошел за мной! Я постаралась смешаться с толпой: пару раз прошлась по чьим-то ногам, несколько раз меня пихнули, потом я сама в кого-то врезалась:

- Эй, поаккуратнее, сучка! – полетело мне в спину.

- Извините.

Я пробиралась к выходу, на ходу решая, не лучше ли было вернуться к Джейку. Но сейчас у меня было не то состояние, чтобы разбираться ещё и с ним. Наверняка он уже дошел до кондиции, когда все люди - братья, и самый главный брат – я! И мне придётся тащить его пьяную задницу домой, а, дотащив, бросить на кровать, раздеть, укрыть одеялом, поставить рядом бутылку воды, положить пачку аспирина и услышать привычное: «Беллз, ты настоящий друг!»

Женщина, на которую только что ТАК смотрели, не может быть другом и братом. Я отвыкла от подобного. Нет, это даже не совсем так: до этого дня никто никогда на меня ТАК не смотрел. Взгляд Джейкоба в порыве страсти, особенно поначалу, когда мы, наконец, решили быть вместе, сводил меня с ума. И сегодня, когда в лифте он сказал мне, что всё помнит, он смотрел так же. Но его взгляд и взгляд этого мужчины из бара… они как небо и земля. Вернее, как угли и открытый огонь: я плавилась от страсти под взглядом Джейкоба, незнакомец же заставил меня от неё пылать.

Я никогда не думала о том, что захочу изменить мужу.

Не то чтобы совсем не допускала такой мысли, но вот как-то не хотелось. Хотя, если бы меня, к примеру, соблазнил Джонни Депп, думаю, я не особо бы сопротивлялась.

Ещё в школе мы придумали с Джейком шкалу, по которой оценивали привлекательность того или иного человека. «Шкала Ебабельности» - так мы её называли. Ох, сколько времени провели мы в кинотеатрах или у телевизора, разглядывая журналы или просто людей на улице, выставляя по ней оценки. Сначала шкала была от одного до пяти. Становясь старше, мы расширили её до десяти, и даже будучи женатыми, не оставляли своего любимого занятия.

- А вот, например, Шарлиз Терон, - начинала я. - Как тебе, Джейк?

- Ну-у, - потягивал он оценивающе, закидываясь попкорном. Мы сидели в кинотеатре, кажется, на «Эон Флакс». – Семь из десяти.

- Шарлиз Терон - семь из десяти? - я возмущённо ткнула его под ребро локтём. – Джейкоб Блек, ты чертов привереда! Семь из десяти! Подумать только!

- Ну да. И это только потому, что здесь она брюнетка. Ты же знаешь, я люблю брюнеток. – Он покосился на меня и плотоядно улыбнулся. – А так: ну блондинка блондинкой. Да ещё и дылда.

- Ну а кто, по-твоему, десять из десяти? – не сдавалась я.

- Вайнона Райдер! – Джейкоб явно готовился. – А вообще, когда как, - смутился он, заметив моё удивление от его стремительно ответа. – Когда-то я балдел от чёрненькой из «Друзей».

- Моники, - подсказала я.

- Ага, от Моники, - улыбнулся он. – А тебе там кто нравился?

- Не знаю, - задумалась я. – Тоже когда как: иногда Джоуи, когда не тупил, иногда Чендлер, когда молчал. Но, наверно, всё-таки Росс, когда он ради Рейчел в морскую форму нарядился.

- А-а, - заржал Джейкоб, - помню-помню.

- Моника, Вайнона Райдер, - начала загибать пальцы я. - Ещё кто?

- Слушай, десять из десяти не может быть много! – возмутился он.

- Ну, Джейк, - заныла я. – Давай хоть ещё одну.

- Ладно, - согласился он и, минуту подумав, выдал: – Кайли Миноуг.

- А эта почему? – он снова меня удивил. – Она вроде и брюнеткой никогда не была.

- А ты вспомни её попку в золотых трусах! – на полном серьёзе заявил он мне.

- Не трусах, а шортиках. – Вот ведь деревенщина! - Она же такая маленькая и хрупкая! – мои глаза расширились в притворном испуге. – Ты раздавишь её своей тушей!

- Ничего страшного: маленькая собачка – до старости щенок. И, между прочим, я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловалась. Вряд ли ты намного её выше.

- Ну, может, и не выше, но точно не такая худенькая. Ну, а ещё?

- Ещё? Хм… а вот та, которая в фильме играла, где мужик богатый сначала картину из музея украл, а потом сам же и вернул… забыл как называется.

- А-а, «Афёра Томаса Крауна». Ты про какую версию - шестидесятых или современную?

- Современную, наверно. Там ещё дядька, который Джеймс Бонд.

Я рассмеялась.

- Ну тогда современная. Там Рене Руссо играет. Джейк, она же старая! Ей в то время под сорок было! – теперь мой ужас не был притворным. – На бабушек потянуло?

- Ни фига себе бабушка! Ты её сиськи видела? Каждому бы в сорок лет такие сиськи!

- Ага, тебе бы уж точно не помешали, - засмеялась я, кинув в него попкорном.

На нас зашипели со всех сторон, призывая вести себя потише.

По пути домой мы продолжили наш разговор.

- Ну а ты, Беллз? – начал Джейк. - Ты бы кому дала без зазрения совести?

- Без зазрения совести? - переспросила я, потянув время. - То есть десять из десяти? Не знаю… тому же Джеймсу Бонду, например.

- Какому? Их много было…

- Любому.

- Фу-у, Беллз, и ты меня стыдила связью с сорокалетней! Они же все типа как мамонты древние.

- Дубина, я тебе не про актёров, игравших его, говорю, а про самого Джеймса Бонда, шпиона! – Я насмешливо посмотрела на идущего рядом Джейкоба. – Это так заводит: секретность, тайны, пароли, случайный секс на лодке в океане и всё такое…

- Когда последний раз я подкатывал к тебе в лодке, ты что-то не очень завелась.

- Заведёшься тут, когда комары даже в глаза норовят укусить, - ответила я на его выпад. – А в океане комаров неееет, - я протянула мечтательно.

- Ага, только цунами и киты! – загоготал Джейкоб.

- Умеешь же ты, Джейк, мечту испоганить, - надувшись, я ускорила шаг.

- Ладно, не сердись, капелька, - муж нагнал меня и притянул к себе, улыбаясь моей надутой физиономии. – Сегодня ночью я разрешаю называть себя Джеймсом.

Я любила заниматься сексом.

Вернее, не так: я любила заниматься сексом с Джейкобом.

В общем-то на этом всё.

У меня никогда и никого не было кроме Джейка. Муж был моим первым и единственным мужчиной. Правда, между тем, как из первого он стал единственным, я имею в виду - перед Богом и людьми - прошло чуть менее трёх лет. И, если закончить с цифрами, - более семнадцати с момента нашего знакомства.

Да, мы вместе лепили куличики. Обычное знакомство в песочнице городского парка, широко распространенное в маленьких городках. Особенно если учитывать, что парк в городе был один.

Сначала сдружились наши мамы, а потом уже и мы. Вообще-то наша дружба могла погибнуть в зародыше: при первой встрече Джейк – или, как его тогда называли, Джей-Джей, - оторвал ручку у моего любимого ведёрка с цыплёнком Цыпой. Я за это пульнула в него найденной неподалёку засохшей собачьей какашкой.

Мы вместе ходили в детский сад, потом в школу. Нас дразнили женихом и невестой, потому что ни я, ни Джейк не давали друг друга в обиду. Он хвостиком ходил за мной, опекая, что иногда порядком раздражало. Из-за этого мы ссорились и, бывало, неделями не разговаривали. Но долго дуться ни он, ни я не могли, и всё возвращалось на круги своя. Позже к нам присоединилась Ли.

Ли Клируотер – двоюродная сестра Джейкоба. Её семья переехала в Форкс из Олимпии, когда Ли было шесть. Маленькая, застенчивая девочка с блестящими, чёрными, как смоль волосами, подстриженными под горшок и без четырёх передних зубов, мне очень понравилась. Мы вместе гоняли по округе на великах, строили штабы на деревьях и обстреливали шишками из-за кустов проезжающие мимо машины. Нам было здорово вместе. Лучше жизни тогда я себе не могла и представить.

Всё закончилось, когда мои родители решили развестись.

Мне было десять, и они пытались сделать всё возможное, чтобы это не очень отразилось на моей психике.

Честно говоря, меня и сейчас удивляет, как они смогли так долго продержаться вместе. Казалось, у них не могло быть ничего общего: спокойный, где-то даже флегматичный отец, Чарли, шеф городской полиции, и Рене, моя славная, бесшабашная мама, каждую неделю менявшая увлечения и ежемесячно – цвет краски для волос. Наверное, это и есть наглядное подтверждение тому, что люди говорят о противоположностях. Но у их притяжения был свой срок годности.

Мама забрала меня с собой в Финикс, где жила её родня. Я ужасно не хотела уезжать, закатывала истерики и требовала оставить меня в Форксе с отцом. Но тогда папа повёл себя очень мудро. Как-то вечером он зашёл в мою комнату и, сев на кровать, взял меня за руку:

- Я понимаю, солнышко, как тебе тяжело. Пойми, маме сейчас не легче. Она очень переживает из-за всего этого, но так будет лучше для всех. Белла, я хочу попросить тебя приглядеть за ней. Ты же знаешь, какая она у нас, - папа замолчал, отворачиваясь от меня к окну. – Она одна там не справится, ей обязательно нужен кто-то рядом, чтоб помогать.

- А как же ты, папа? – спросила я, глотая слёзы.

- А что я? – Чарли прочистил горло, и с наигранным энтузиазмом продолжил: – У меня всё будет в порядке. У меня есть работа, очень важная работа, ты же знаешь, – сказал он, делая ударение на слове «важная». – Потом Билли Блек попросил меня подсобить ему с новым лодочным сараем. Гарри пообещал, что летом мы обязательно сходим в горы поохотиться на лосей. А рыбалка, Белла? – Тут уж энергии ему было не занимать. – Ну подумай сама, какая в Финиксе рыбалка? - Мы оба рассмеялись. – Да и за домом кому-то надо присматривать…

- Я люблю тебя, папочка, - сказала я, обнимая его.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, дочка, - он поцеловал меня в макушку. – Ты будешь навещать меня?

- Конечно, пап, на все-привсе праздники и каникулы.

- Заметано, дочелло! – засмеялся он.

- Но проблемо, папелло! – по привычке ответила я ему. – Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, малышка. Сладких снов.

Конечно, так часто, как мне бы хотелось поначалу, в Форкс я не приезжала. А потом уже и не хотелось: новые друзья, новые заботы, да и Рене не любила подолгу оставаться одна. Я приезжала к отцу два раза в год – сразу после Рождества и на один из летних месяцев. Спустя некоторое время поездки на Рождество канули в лету, а летний месяц превратился в две недели, да и их мы проводили с отцом, выезжая куда-нибудь на море.

Я скучала по Ли и Джейку. Но, как это часто бывает в том возрасте, старые друзья забывались в угоду новым.

Разумеется, мы виделись, когда я приезжала в Форкс. Но, становясь старше, наши встречи уже не были наполнены приключениями и забавами, которые мы любили в детстве. К четырнадцати годам Ли превратилась в очаровательную девушку с глазами оленёнка Бемби. Подстриженные под горшок волосы – в красивое, идеально лежащее каре, а острые коленки – в очаровательные ножки, которым позавидовала бы любая модель. На Ли начали заглядываться мальчики, что очень нервировало её кузена.

Джейк же увлёкся машинами. И вообще: всё, что работало на бензине или от аккумулятора и могло само передвигаться, вызывало у него живейший интерес. Свою первую машину он собрал в пятнадцать из металлолома, найденного на свалке, и старого отцовского трактора, который лет десять ржавел на заднем дворе их дома в резервации. Машина была довольно уродской, но никто не смеялся над этим, потому что к тому возрасту Джейкоб успел заработать славу крутого парня.

Я помню, как Ли рассказывала мне, что Джейкоб стал неуправляем: водился со старшими ребятами, у которых было не по одному приводу в полицию. Кое-кто из них даже был пойман на воровстве машин и отбывал срок в исправительных учреждениях для несовершеннолетних. Поговаривали, что они и наркотиками баловались, хотя Джейк до сих пор это отрицает. Билли даже как-то попросил Чарли поговорить с ним, но Джейкоб психанул и на пару дней ушел из дома. Ли очень переживала за брата.

Я сочувствовала ей и очень сердилась на Джейка за такое безрассудство. Даже пару раз звонила ему, чтобы поговорить, но он, будто чувствуя мой настрой, не брал трубку. В конце концов, всё успокоилось: Джейк увлёкся машинами и всё своё свободное время проводил в гараже.

Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, мама вышла замуж.

Фил был классным парнем, мы очень хорошо с ним ладили. Нашей точкой соприкосновения и была Рене: он так же, как и я, заботился о ней, не давал делать глупости. Мама до сих пор оставалась ребёнком, которого надо было направлять, журить за проступки и хвалить за успехи. Рене была моей дочкой, хотя всё должно было быть наоборот. Но ни она, ни я ничего не имели против: мама совершенно не мешала мне жить. Из-за того, что у меня не было никакого контроля и я была полностью предоставлена самой себе, творить глупости мне просто не хотелось. Ведь частенько дети делают всё назло родителям именно из-за того, что они им что-то запрещают. А когда запретов нет, мозги начинают работать в другом направлении. Если они, конечно, изначально есть. Думаю, за эту часть во мне отвечали гены Чарли.

Фил был детским тренером по бейсболу и часто разъезжал по стране, тренируя различные команды, подтягивая их к началу сезона или ответственной игре. Рене очень переживала из-за этого и с удовольствием бы ездила с ним, но не могла оставить меня одну – доверие тут было ни при чём, скорее не вовремя разыгравшийся материнский инстинкт.

Обдумав всё хорошенько, я предложила вернуться к Чарли.

Мама долго охала и ахала, пыталась отговорить меня - не очень, правда, усердно, - но, в конце концов, согласилась.

Папа был очень рад.

Около месяца родители обговаривали все детали моего переезда. Чарли сделал ремонт в моей старой комнате, записал меня в школу и даже купил мне машину. Рене же взяла с меня клятвенное обещание, что я буду звонить ей каждый день и всё про всё рассказывать.

Я приехала как раз к началу нового учебного года.

С большинством из ребят я училась в начальных классах, так что никаких проблем с общением, как это часто бывает у новеньких, у меня не возникло. Да и в отличие от Ли, которая была уже полноправной участницей эротических фантазий всей мальчишеской составляющей нашей школы, я пока что никакого интереса в этом плане не представляла. Добавьте ко всему этому ещё и то, что Джейк с моим возвращением снова взял на себя охранные функции, отпугивая своим видом всех приближающихся ко мне парней. Разумеется, если такие находились. Эрик Йорк, помнится, как-то пригласил меня в кино, но позже перезвонил и сказал, что не пойдёт, потому что упал и больно ушиб правый бок. Обстоятельства этого происшествия он тщательно скрывал, что не могло не вызвать подозрения. И мне кажется, без Джейкоба здесь не обошлось.

Сам же он никогда и никуда меня не приглашал. Для него я была скорее другом, чем просто девчонкой, скорее братом, чем сестрой. Все эти глупости были не для нас; мы слишком дорожили своей дружбой, чтобы рушить её из-за того, в чём ещё и сами толком не разбирались.

Когда я начала смотреть на Джейкоба по-другому?

Наверное, после того подслушанного разговора в школьном туалете.

Я сидела в кабинке, когда услышала, как скрипнула дверь и кто-то прошел к умывальникам.

- Ты видела его задницу? - звонкий девчоночий голос перекрывал шум льющейся воды. - В этих джинсах он похож на статую из музея: всё так и выпирает, того и гляди молнию прорвёт.

- Я больше переживаю за его рубашку, - заговорила вторая. - Она так натягивается у него на руках, когда он в кафетерии несёт поднос с едой. Говорят, он ничего для этого специально не делает, комплекция такая. У него и отец здоровый.

- Да все они там в резервации громадные.

В резервации? Я замерла, прислушиваясь к разговору.

- Да уж. Говорят, он ни одной девчонки не пропускает. Правда, я совершенно не представляю, как обратить на себя его внимание, - голос первой стал притворно-плаксивым. - В резервации мне делать нечего, а в школе с ним постоянно таскается эта дура Свон.

Это они обо мне? Я перестала дышать, боясь шелохнуться и выдать своё присутствие.

- Ну и что с того, что таскается, - успокоила её вторая. – Она у него что-то вроде спарринг-партнёра. Вряд ли у них что-то было. Да и, судя по ней, вряд ли будет: ты видела, в чём она ходит?

- Да уж, - захихикала её подруга, - Джейкобу Блеку нужен кто-нибудь получше, чем этот ходячий картофельный мешок.

Они противно заржали и вышли из туалета.

Так-так! Значит, Джей-Джей у нас теперь завидный парень? Вот умора! Никогда я не рассматривала его с этой стороны. Джейк всегда был Джейком. Моим Джей-Джеем. А я его капелькой. И так было всегда. Мы были просто мальчишкой и девчонкой, лучшими друзьями, проводившими время в играх. А теперь, оказывается, у него в штанах завелось нечто такое, на что облизываются все остальные девчонки.

Я осторожно выглянула из кабинки и, убедившись, что никого рядом нет, уставилась в зеркало.

Ничего особенного. Всё - как всегда: тёмные волосы завязаны в неаккуратный хвост, карие глаза, ни большие, ни маленькие – вполне обычные, не знающие макияжа. Только вот ресницы длинные, черные, красиво их обрамляющие. Губы. Обычные губы. Помадой я не пользовалась, хотя мама то и дело подсовывала мне в рюкзак блеск. И румянец.

Румянец – моя беда. Я краснела по поводу и без. Стоило мне хоть немного смутиться, как я моментально становилась красной, как перезрелый томат. Джейк говорил, что это ему даже нравится – всегда знаешь, что может меня смутить.

А так – вполне заурядная девчонка. Даже лифчик пока особо не на что было надевать.

Меня немного задели слова этих глупых куриц насчёт моего внешнего вида, а вскоре после этого состоялась знаменитая вечеринка у Анжелы, куда я впервые заявилась в платье…

Я вышла из клуба, полной грудью вдыхая солёный морской воздух. Приятный бриз охлаждал мою разгоряченную кожу. Я запустила пальцы в волосы, убирая прилипшие пряди со лба и щёк.

Из клуба доносилась громкая музыка. Казалось, даже асфальт под ногами вибрировал. Двери то и дело открывались, впуская и выпуская очередную порцию посетителей. Меня обдавало жаром, как будто я только что вышла не из клуба, а из самой преисподней. Я отошла подальше от входа, улыбаясь пришедшему мне в голову сравнению. Мой личный дьявол ожидал меня там.

Я постояла ещё немного, рассматривая проходящих мимо людей и машины, снующие по оживлённому проспекту. «Надо возвращаться», - подумала я и повернулась к дверям.

- Неужели ты и вправду думала, что сможешь вот так просто от меня убежать?

В нескольких шагах от меня стоял обладатель самых красивых в мире глаз. И ещё - теперь я это знаю - самого сексуального в мире голоса.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4**

- Простите?

Широко открытыми глазами я смотрела на стоящего передо мной мужчину. Весь актёрский талант, которого у меня отродясь не было, я направила на то, чтобы мой вид выражал крайнее изумление. Самое умное в данной ситуации было прикинуться неумной.

– Это вы мне?

Господи, вот пусть он сейчас поймёт, что имеет дело с полнейшей кретинкой и уйдёт. Уйдёт, не оборачиваясь, и я уйду, запретив себе даже думать о том, что сейчас может произойти.

- Тебе, сладкая. Решила поиграть со мной в недотрогу? – он улыбнулся одними губами, глаза же с рентгеновской тщательностью продолжали изучать моё лицо. – Ну что ж, давай поиграем, - закончил он.

Когда ты попадаешь в ситуацию, смущающую тебя, непривычную, в которой до этого ни разу не был, легче всего довериться инстинктам и ломиться напрямик, сшибая деревья. Время анализа и складывания штабелей придёт после. Поэтому я среагировала так, как среагировала бы, стой сейчас передо мной не Мой Личный Бог, а простой, подвыпивший парень, пытающийся заигрывать.

- Я вас не знаю, но вы мне уже не нравитесь, - заявила я ему. В подтверждении своих слов, я сморщила носик, как будто от него неприятно пахло.

А пахло от него божественно! Клубом, дорогим виски, туалетной водой – настоящим мужским ароматом, сладким, с нотками мускуса и амбры. От него пахло сексом.

Уф… Я тряхнула головой, прогоняя наваждение.

- Ничего себе! А ты смелая!

Мужчина снова улыбнулся и сделал шаг ко мне. Он ни на секунду не сводил с меня своих глаз. Он изучал меня, мою реакцию на каждое его слово и действие. Меня это жутко нервировало, если не сказать больше. Да, меня это пугало.

- Что вы от меня хотите? – выдохнула я ему в лицо.

- Что я хочу от тебя? – казалось, он наконец понял, что к чему, и начал мне подыгрывать. Но, если я играла в непонятливую дурочку больше из-за страха, чем из-за желания играть, то он играл в соблазнение непонятливой дурочки, имея на руках огромный карт-бланш: он видел реакцию дурочки на него. – От тебя, солнышко, я хочу только тебя.

Ладно, мистер, если не хотите по-хорошему…

- Я позову охрану! – самым решительным тоном заявила я.

- Ты думаешь, я захочу делиться?

Я просто задохнулась. Правда, от чего больше - в тот момент не могла решить: то ли от безмерной наглости, с которой незнакомый, пусть и безумно сексуальный мужчина говорит мне это, то ли от того, что моё тело отзывается на его призыв. Последнее заставило меня прикусить язык.

Я густо покраснела, опустила голову и на несколько секунд отвела от него глаза, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ. Он тут же сделал последний шаг, разделяющий нас, и теперь стоял вплотную ко мне. Я чувствовала, как от его тела, сексуально обтянутого дорогим хлопком его кипенно-белой рубашки, расстёгнутой на две верхние пуговицы, полыхнуло жаром. Я уставилась ему в грудь, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.

Двумя пальцами взяв меня за подбородок, он приподнял моё лицо, заставляя смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Из-под густых, тёмных бровей на меня смотрели зелёные омуты. Цвета весенней травы, цвета драгоценных изумрудов. В их черных зрачках горело дьявольское пламя. Глаза пылали, завораживали, притягивая взгляд и не давая возможности отвести его, полностью отдавшись на растерзание этому пламени. Геенна огненная была раем по сравнению с тем, что я увидела, заглянув в них. Неимоверное, непреодолимое желание, страсть обладания, исступление, обещание – в этих глазах было всё. Глаза-омуты, глаза-погибель.

Он опустил взгляд на мои губы. Тёмные, пушистые ресницы скрыли от меня дьявольские изумруды, дав небольшую передышку, перед тем как я снова задохнулась, рассматривая его лицо. Прямой, идеальной формы нос, широкие скулы, жесткая линия подбородка, выдающая в нём человека, привыкшего всегда получать желаемое. Его чётко очерченные губы изогнуты в усмешке. Бронзовые волосы были растрёпаны, придавая облику некоторую ребячливость, так не вяжущуюся со всем остальным. Мне захотелось запустить пальцы в эти волосы, почувствовать их мягкость, поиграть ими, пропуская между пальцев, зарыться в них, вдохнув аромат.

Он провёл большим пальцем по моим губам, заставляя их приоткрыться. Сделав ещё несколько поглаживающих движений, его палец медленно скользнул мне в рот. Я коснулась его кончиком языка.

- Шшш, мой ангел, не так быстро, - прошептал он, не отводя взгляда от моих губ. – Дай мне увезти тебя отсюда.

Мои глаза широко распахнулись, когда я осознала весь смысл того, что только что сделала, и что он только что сказал. Да что же это творится! Нет, что я творю! Я позволяю чужому мужчине трогать себя, и - самое ужасное - вместо того чтобы убежать, закричать, дать ему пощечину, я не хочу, чтобы он прекращал это делать. А вот что я действительно сейчас хочу, так это почувствовать его вкус на своих губах. И чтобы он ещё что-нибудь сказал мне таким же хриплым, сексуальным голосом. Хочу услышать, как он шепчет моё имя…

- Какого черта здесь происходит?

Визгливый женский голос вывел меня из транса. Я выглянула из-за плеча моего искусителя и обнаружила стоящую неподалёку от входа и наблюдающую за нами разъярённую девушку.

Таня?

- Я повсюду тебя ищу, а ты здесь…- она не договорила, лишь пренебрежительно кивнув в мою сторону.

Я отошла на шаг и внимательно посмотрела на стоящего передо мной мужчину. Белая рубашка, спутанные волосы. В темноте клуба я не разглядела его лица, но, судя по всему, это и был…

- Эдвард, отвези меня домой, – потребовала Таня.

Боже мой, а она упёртая штучка. Если бы мне пришлось застать своего парня в этой двусмысленной ситуации, я бы не была настолько выдержанной. Я бы наорала, надавала пощёчин и отправилась домой на такси. А здесь… Она, похоже, действительно серьёзно за него взялась, как сказала Элис, и прождала бы ещё два года, а может, и больше, закрывая глаза на его пренебрежительное отношение. Мне стало её жаль.

- Извините, - пробормотала я и, боясь посмотреть в сторону Эдварда, быстрым шагом направилась к входу в клуб. Мне совершенно не хотелось присутствовать при сцене, которая, голову даю на отсечение, сейчас разыграется.

«Это было наваждение, это было чёртово наваждение», - повторяла я про себя, пока шла к столику, где меня ждал Джейк. «Тебе всё приснилось, Белла. Это был сон, обыкновенный эротический сон. Тебе же не бывает стыдно перед Джейкобом, когда тебе снятся такие сны? Когда ты просыпаешься среди ночи, мокрая от оргазма? Ведь зачастую ты даже не видишь лица того, кто в этот момент дарит тебе наслаждение, правильно? Вот, давай считать, что это похожий случай».

Маленькие пальчики вцепились мне в левую руку.

- Белла, я уже начала волноваться.

Элис!

- Всё в порядке. Я немного отдышалась и снова готова в бой. – От принятого решения забыть последние десять минут моей жизни у меня словно выросли крылья. – Ну и на чём мы остановились? – немного более бравурно, чем следовало, спросила я.

- Давай выпьем, - предложила Элис.

- Давай! – Алкоголь мне сейчас точно не помешает.

Мы направились к бару. Толпа заметно поредела, усталые бармены лениво перемещались от одного клиента к другому. Через минуту перед нами стояли стопки с текилой, окаймлённые кристалликами соли. На поставленной рядом тарелке блестели тонко нарезанные дольки лайма.

- За знакомство? – Элис подняла свою стопку.

- За знакомство, - ответила я ей и опрокинула содержимое в рот. Горящая жидкость приятно обожгла горло, оставив на языке знакомое послевкусие. Я взяла дольку лайма.

- Ну, – молвила Элис, кривясь от кислоты обсасываемой ею дольки. – И как давно вы с Джекобом женаты?

- Почти семь лет, - ответила я улыбаясь. – И более двадцати как знакомы.

- Что? – глаза девушки округлились. – Вы знакомы уже двадцать лет? И ещё друг друга не поубивали?

Её искреннее изумление заставило меня расхохотаться.

- Мы познакомились, когда нам обоим было по пять и, честно говоря, за эти годы мысль прибить его нередко меня посещала.

Элис начала безудержно смеяться. Смех её напоминал перезвон колокольчиков, и мне безумно захотелось, чтобы она, начиная с этой минуты, всегда была в моей жизни. Кроме Ли и Анжелы, подруг у меня не было. Мы были больше чем подруги, служила друг другу советчиками, психиатрами, помощницами, няньками для наших детей. Это были почти родственные отношения. Но уже довольно долгое время мы не выбирались куда-либо вместе - просто вместе, как подруги, а не как, скажем, жена лучшего друга мужа или мать крестника. Как же мне этого не хватает, думала я сейчас, глядя на сидящую передо мной и безудержно хохочущую девушку.

- А дети есть? – спросила она.

- Да. Сын. Ему пять.

- По тебе и не скажешь, – Элис прищурилась, одаривая меня оценивающим взглядом.

- В смысле?

- Ну, - моя новая знакомая немного смутилась. – Понимаешь, мамаши они такие, - она придала голосу солидности, - все серьёзные. Такие, - она потрясла перед своей грудью растопыренными ладошками, как будто в каждой из них находилось по дыне, - такие фундаментальные.

Тут уж я не удержалась, сложившись пополам от смеха.

- Элис, - простонала я, немного отдышавшись. – Ты меня в могилу вгонишь своими определениями. Чтобы быть такой, как ты показала, мне надо было бы до сих пор кормить его грудью. Причём, каждые четыре часа.

- Если бы ты до сих пор это делала, твои сиськи были бы похожи на уши спаниеля.

- Или на сдутые шарики.

- Да! - мы захохотали, снова поднимая полные стопки, заботливо оказавшиеся перед нами. - За сиськи!

- За сиськи.

Сколько продолжались наши посиделки, я не помню. Счёт за выпившее спиртное Элис перенаправляла, кивая в сторону нашей компании. В алкогольном угаре я едва могла угадать силуэт Джейкоба, который, кажется, именно сейчас на хлипком клубном столике занимался армрестлингом с Эмметом.

- Братья у меня такие дебилы, - пьяно заметила Элис, наблюдая вместе со мной эту картину. – Эммету ещё, слава Богу, повезло - он нашел Роуз, а вот Эдвард… – Элис не договорила: всё наше внимание сосредоточилось на Эммете, который с налитыми кровью глазами пытался хоть на дюйм сдвинуть руку Джейкоба. Ну, разумеется, самое обычное дело – пьяный армрестлинг!

- Давай, Джей-Джей, оу! – кричала я, потрясая в воздухе кулаком.

Джейкоб, услыхав мой воинственный вопль и улыбнувшись, тут же уложил руку Эммета на стол. Тот с досады шарахнул по нему кулаком, немедленно потребовав реванш. Муж улыбнулся, с готовностью поднимая ту же руку.

- Ни фига себе! – протянула Элис, - ну он у тебя и гигант.

- Да уж! – сказала я. – Как был мальчишкой, так и остался…

Мы долго ещё разговаривали, смеясь, подкалывая друг друга, жалуясь на своих мужчин. Мне было безумно легко с Элис, как будто мы были знакомы тысячу лет.

- Ладно, - в конце концов произнесла я. – Надо разводить их по углам.

Мы встали и направились к нашему столику.

Джейкоб и Эммет о чём-то беседовали, склонившись почти к самому столику. Джаспер и Майк тихо посапывали в объятиях друг друга.

- Да уж, - сказала Элис. – Действительно пора.

- Джейк, - позвала я, трогая мужа за плечо. - Нам пора.

- Беллз, - он посмотрел на меня так, будто только что увидел, - блин, такой классный парень, такой классный парень! – он, шатаясь, потянулся к Эммету в попытке заключить его в неверные объятия.

- Ты тоже, мужик, ты тоже! – вторил ему Эммет.

- Ну, блин, вы ещё расцелуйтесь!

К столику подошли Розали и Джессика. Похоже, обе только что вышли из туалетной комнаты: губы идеально накрашены, волосы аккуратными локонами струятся по плечам. Элис и я на их фоне смотрелись злыми Золушкиными сёстрами. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно скорчили рожи, тем самым показывая, насколько мы пьяны и что вообще думаем о тех, кого в этом состоянии волнует их внешний вид. Увидев нашу одинаковую реакцию, мы дико заржали.

- Эммет, буди Джаспера, Элис напилась, - сказала Розали, глядя на нас, как на нашкодивших подростков. – И Белла, кстати, тоже, - теперь она обращалась к Джейкобу. Но, увидев, в каком состоянии пребывает последний, горестно вздохнула: - Мы вас проводим.

Материнская забота, звучавшая в её голосе, снова вызвала у нас с Элис очередную истерику, и мы кинулись в объятия друг друга, подвывая от смеха.

- Что смешного? - Розали явно начинало нервировать наше поведение.

Джейкоб с Эмметом тем временем растолкали Джаспера и Майкла, нахлобучив сползшую шляпу на голову первому и помогая закуривать последнему. Джессика перехватила своего мужчину и, извинившись перед всеми, повела его к выходу. Мы вшестером, шатаясь, стояли над столиком. Ребята спорили, кому оплачивать счёт из бара. В конце концов, каждый кинул на стол по паре сотен, и мы направились к выходу. Джейкоб висел на Эммете, я шла вместе с Элис, Розали поддерживала Джаспера. Мы вывалились из клуба под ночное небо, усыпанное мириадами ярко горящих звёзд. Воспоминание о моём приключении в паре метров от того места, где мы сейчас стояли, казалось далёким и нереальным сном.

- О, Эдвард, твою мать, где тебя весь вечер носило?

Голос Эммета барабанным боем ворвался в мою голову. Услышав знакомое имя, я попыталась спрятаться за Элис, что было довольно сложно исполнить, так как девушка была на голову ниже меня, и мои приседания за ней выглядели, по крайней мере, смешными.

- Я отвозил Таню домой, - мягкий, бархатный голос наркотиком расползался по моим разгоряченным венам. – Вы уже уходите?

Он ещё не успел меня заметить, и я тешила себя надеждой, что, может быть, мне удастся проскользнуть мимо.

- Ага, - радостно доложил ему Эммет. И тут же с энтузиазмом продолжил: – Слушай, мы тут с таким парнем познакомились, - он толкнул улыбающегося и ничего не соображающего Джейка прямо на Эдварда. – Мировой парень! Прикинь, он сделал меня в армрестлинге. Теперь он мой лучший друг.

Очередной раз за этот вечер Эммет шарахнул Джейкоба по спине, вызвав у последнего идиотскую улыбку.

Джейк икнул и внезапно начал испуганно озираться вокруг. Всё ясно: если я сейчас не выйду из тени, он заорёт дурниной на всю улицу, разыскивая меня.

- Белла! Белла, ты где? – глаза Джейка невидяще рыскали по лицам стоявших вокруг молодых людей.

Я, шумно выдохнув и мысленно перекрестившись, вышла на первый план.

- Я здесь, Джейк.

Возглас облегчения от Джейкоба и увесистый толчок в спину от Эммета служили доказательством, что моё появление заметили.

Подъехало такси. Мы начали грузиться: шумно, горланя на всю улицу, обнимаясь поочерёдно со всеми, с заверениями в вечной дружбе и какого-то обещанного завтрашнего обеда на чьей-то лужайке.

Я старалась не смотреть на стоящего немного в стороне и не принимающего участия в этой пьяной феерии мужчину. Но даже спиной я отчётливо чувствовала, что он на меня смотрит.

В такси я села первой, и, пока Джейкоб прощался со всеми остальными, впервые осмелилась бросить взгляд на Эдварда. Затемнённые стёкла такси скрывали меня от него, но мне показалось, что он видит меня. Я в испуге отшатнулась от окна, но взгляда не отвела. Я видела, как шевелятся его губы. Он что-то говорил, вроде бы одно слово - по нескольку раз повторяя его, будто пробуя на вкус.

Моё сердце перестало биться, когда я поняла, что именно он повторяет:

- Белла…


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

Я была в лесу.

Лучи солнца едва пробивались сквозь верхушки деревьев. Но даже этого света было достаточно для того, чтобы задохнуться от окружающей красоты, наполнившей это летнее утро.

Лёгкий ветерок колыхал почти невидимую паутину, маленькими, едва заметными тросиками изрезавшую воздух. Они, переливаясь, дрожали от лёгкого ветерка, вызывая в памяти что-то из детских сказок, где воздух обязательно должен серебриться и звенеть.

Звон тоже был.

Тихий звон спрятанного где-то в глубине леса еле слышного ручейка. Не журчание, а именно звон. Он то перекатывался, то плавно лился, то подпрыгивал на сотую долю тональности, оставаясь в своём звучании где-то между ми и ля четвёртой октавы.

Листья на деревьях были почти неподвижны: их слабое колыхание напоминало дружеское рукопожатие, как будто они здоровались, приветствуя друг друга в начале нового дня. Сегодня у них, как обычно, много работы: необходимо шелестеть, шуметь, рваться вместе с ветками ввысь или опускаться на землю. А некоторым из них именно сегодня предстоит прожить свой последний день. Этот день станет для них самой яркой частью столь короткого существования: когда, наконец, оторвавшись от ветки, они полетят сначала ввысь, подхваченные потоком, в окружении таких же несчастных или, наоборот - счастливых, а потом вниз - туда, где найдут своё последнее пристанище. Лежа на земле - теперь уже почти всегда лёжа, - они будут смотреть вверх на тех, кому ещё предстоит совершить этот замечательный и одновременно страшный в своей уникальности полёт.

Солнечный свет падал на траву, которая, отражая его в каплях росы, посылала мириады крошечных солнечных зайчиков в бег по заскорузлым стволам деревьев. Лес светился изнутри зелёным: тёплым, ярким, с вкраплением сахарно-желтых крупиц. Таким смутно знакомым, виденным где-то ранее - я всё силилась вспомнить где, - зелёным светом. Мне хотелось раствориться в нём, стать частью его или же, наоборот - наполниться, напитаться им, вместить его в себя, утопив даже память обо всех остальных цветах, которые я когда-либо до этого видела.

Лес начал просыпаться. Он наполнялся звуками, постепенно разрушающими это тихое, заворожившее меня поначалу очарование. Каждое мгновение становилось непохожим на предыдущее, меняясь как в калейдоскопе. Шуршание переходило в шепот, шепот - в свист, свист - в звон, звон - в удары. Ещё удары…

И ещё…

Кто-то настойчиво барабанил в дверь нашего номера.

Не в силах открыть глаза, я ткнула ногой в ту сторону, где предположительно должен был лежать Джейкоб. Раздавшийся в ответ недовольный рык сказал стал доказательством того, что с выбором направления я не ошиблась.

- Джейк, иди открой.

- М-мм…

- Вставай, говорю! – я опять пнула его.

- Не могу, - простонал Джейкоб.

- Можно подумать, я могу.

Стоило оторвать голову от подушки, как из моей груди вырвался стон.

- Чё-ёёрт, как же мне плохо…

- Пол холодный? – задал Джейк совершенно неожиданный вопрос. Всё ещё находясь в полугоризонтальном положении, я спустила одну ногу на пол:

- Вроде обычный.

- Тогда не открывай. Даже если пожар, до нас он ещё не добрался.

Сказав это, Джейк перевернулся на другой бок, предоставив мне возможность самой разбираться с парнями в касках.

А не пошли бы они?

Я бы с удовольствием последовала примеру Джейка, но стук стал настойчивей и громче – в дверь непрестанно колотили и теперь уже явно ногой. У меня возникло ощущение, что конечная цель этих нескончаемых ударов – моя бедная голова.

Да уж, сама виновата: решила же вчера пить только ром, зачем надо было наливаться текилой в баре? Вот и страдай теперь! Ничему тебя, Белла, жизнь не учит!

Чёрт, надо открыть, а то ещё дверь вышибут - разбирайся потом с администрацией.

- Иду! – крикнула я в сторону коридора, со стонами и оханьем сползая с кровати.

Господи, кто-нибудь, убейте меня!

На негнущихся ногах я пошлёпала в коридор. Проходя мимо большого зеркала в коридоре, я отшатнулась, увидев в нём отражение. Предположительно - моё.

Вчера, добравшись до нашего номера, все свои силы я бросила на то, чтобы уложить Джейка. И если вытащить его из такси и довести до номера мне помог расторопный малый из службы сервиса - за что, разумеется, был щедро вознаграждён, - то внутри пришлось действовать самой. Я дотащила Джейкоба до кровати и, кинув поперёк, стянула брюки и носки. Ворочая его, словно огромное спиленное бревно, которое, похоже, уже успело снова пустить корни, я сняла с него рубашку. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы передвинуть к тому моменту молодецки храпящего мужа на его половину, освобождая себе место для сна. Поэтому неудивительно, что я испугалась того, что смотрело на меня из зеркала.

Это был кто-то, или правильнее будет сказать - что-то, лишь отдалённо напоминающее женщину. Я не только не смыла вчерашний макияж, но и не разделась. Платье сбилось до талии, довольно оригинальным топиком топорщась над трусиками. Волосы спутались, и выглядели так, будто я всю ночь проспала на одном боку.

Но самая беда была с лицом. Тушь осыпалась даже на шею, сбившись в уголках глаз чёрными комочками. Веки, казалось, пережив не один удар боксёрской перчатки, были катастрофически опухшими. Цветом лица я напоминала несвежего покойника. Губы немного саднило. Наверное от соли и лимона.

Но то, что творилось внутри организма этого нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах чудовища, отражающегося в зеркале, не шло ни в какое сравнение с его внешним видом. Ему было плохо.

Нет!

Ему – МНЕ – было плохо!

Стук стал напоминать удары кувалдой, и я поспешила в ванную. Сорвав с вешалки гостиничный халат и схватив с раковины солнцезащитные очки, я бросилась к двери, спотыкаясь о разбросанные повсюду вещи.

- Мать вашу, вам лучше быть пожарными или я за себя не ручаюсь! – проорала я, прежде чем скинуть цепочку с двери.

На пороге с двумя бумажными стаканами дымящегося кофе и зажатыми подмышкой банками пива стояла Элис.

Как только я распахнула дверь, она чуть отшатнулась, шокированная моим видом, но быстро взяла себя в руки:

- Именно что пожарник! Не доброе утро, Белла!

Я молча отступила назад, пропуская её в номер.

- Не знаю, что обычно помогает вам после вчерашнего, но я захватила всё. Аспирин в правом заднем кармане, – Элис крутанула передо мной обтянутой узкими джинсами маленькой попкой.

Сунув мне в руки кофе, она протанцевала в комнату. Бросив взгляд на разгромленную кровать, девушка моментально залилась смехом.

И было от чего.

На смятых простынях храпел ничего не подозревающий Джейокб. Вчера я раздела его до трусов, и сейчас он лежал раскрытым, предоставив возможность хорошенечко их рассмотреть. Трусы шли как дополнение к основному рождественскому подарку – хорошим наручным часам, о которых Джейк давно мечтал. Пошитые из качественного шелка, трусы были свободные и в сущности очень красивые… если бы не весёленький рисуночек, их украшавший: по чёрно-угольному фону были разбросаны ярко красные мультяшные члены. Джейкоб долго ржал, рассматривая их, и только наличие у нас в доме пятилетнего ребёнка помешало ему тут же облачиться в эти, как он их тут же обозвал, «гей-трусы».

А сейчас он был именно в них.

Элис, постанывая от смеха, упала на кровать рядом с Джейком.

- Ребята, блин, в своей жизни я не встречала более сумасшедшей парочки! Я уже люблю вас, и, насколько мне известно, большая часть нашей компании согласна вас удочерить. Или усыновить.

- Беллз, выруби нахрен звук у телевизора, - Джейк сердито накрыл голову подушкой.

- Просыпайся, дорого-о-ой, - пропела Элис, протискиваясь сквозь нагромождение подушек, сбитых простыней и одеял поближе к Джейкобу. Проворчав что-то, явно ругательное, он высунулся из-под подушки и попытался разлепить глаза.

- Бля-я-я, - испуганно вскрикнул он, не ожидая увидеть нависшее над ним улыбающееся во весь рот незнакомое личико. - Ты что за нахрен такое?

Спросонья он даже пол говорившего не разобрал. Я громко расхохоталась.

- Я твой ангел-хранитель, милый, - проворковала Элис, протягивая ему банку пива.

Джейк уставился на неё, перевёл взгляд на банку, потом снова вернулся глазами к Элис. Для уверенности, что это не мираж, помахал перед собой рукой. Я уже просто рыдала от смеха; в сочетании с головной болью было жестоко.

В конце концов, инстинкты взяли своё: Джейк схватил протянутую ему банку, ловко вскрыл её и жадно припал к содержимому.

Осушив её одним глотком, он с восторгом посмотрел на улыбающуюся девушку:

- И правда - ангел! – сказав это, он рыгнул и, стыдливо прикрыв рот рукой, добавил:

- Извиняюсь!

- Ничего, милый. Ты бы видел, как сейчас выглядит Эммет!

На секунду в глазах Джейкоба отобразился мысленный процесс: он силился вспомнить, кто такой Эммет. Держась за живот, я подошла к кровати и, стараясь больше не смеяться, взяла из рук Элис вторую банку.

- Эй, это мне, - потянулся было Джейкоб.

- Обойдешься, радость моя, – я поставила банку на прикроватный столик. – Давай, пока ты снова не вырубился, узнаем, что от нас хочет этот дьяволёнок.

- Вы же меня вроде как в ангелы записали, - Элис надула губки.

- Да, - Джейк дёрнулся к ней и сгрёб визжащую девушку в охапку. - Ты мой персональный ангел. Проси чего угодно!

- Я вообще-то за вами приехала, - не преминула воспользоваться его предложением смеющаяся Элис, отбиваясь от широченных лап моего мужа. - Собирайтесь!

- Куда? – хором спросили мы.

- Как куда? - удивилась она. - На пикник! Мы же вчера обо всём договорились. Майкл ждёт внизу в машине. Мы с ним оказались самыми трезвыми после вчерашнего, нас и делегировали вас привезти.

- Нет, Элис, - я замотала головой, - мы сейчас не в состоянии никуда ехать. Сама же видишь.

- Ну состояние Джейка у меня опасения не вызывает, - Элис широко улыбнулась и протянула довольному Джейкобу вторую банку пива. – Его уже можно грузить. Только, пожалуйста, исключительно в этих трусах, – снова расхохоталась она. - Очень хочется мне ребят порадовать, не поверят же!

Джейкоб смутился и попытался натянуть на себя простынь. Элис не давала ему это сделать, придерживая её. Будучи свежей и хорошо отдохнувшей, в этом сражении она имела видимый перевес.

- А вот ты, Белла, - продолжила она, - явно нуждаешься в помощи. Так что, для начала - шагом марш в ванну!

- Обычно это моя реплика, - проворчала я, но тем не менее послушалась.

Скинув халат прямо на пол в ванной, я зашла в душевую кабинку. Прохладные струи били вдоль всего тела, вызывая приятное покалывание. Я сделала воду ещё холоднее и подставила под них голову. Практически сразу тупая боль в висках начала отступать. Ощущение тяжести сменилось расслабленностью. Я постояла так несколько минут. Вода струилась вдоль лица и тела, смывая ночную усталость и утреннее похмелье. Взяв шампунь, я вымыла голову. Его яблочный аромат всегда действовал на меня бодряще, через рецепторы обоняния растекаясь по венам целительной свежестью.

Я выдавила ещё немного геля с тем же ароматом на мочалку и вымылась полностью. Слава Богу, перед отъездом Ли уговорила меня сделать полную эпиляцию тела, и теперь мне не было нужды ежедневно прыгать со станком. А в подобном состоянии «плохостояния» это было ещё и небезопасно. По правде говоря, процедура была ужасно болезненной: хохот Ли через пару пассов рук косметолога над моим телом, сменился сочувствующими охами. Но, принимая во внимание мою нелюбовь к ежедневному бритью ног, не говоря уж о прочем, оно того стоило: Ли развела меня даже на полную эпиляцию бикини, чего я ей никогда не прощу. Джейк же, увидев результат, чуть ли не визжал от восторга, пообещав Ли до конца жизни бесплатно ремонтировать её хонду.

Я вышла из душа и, начав вытираться, подпрыгнула от неожиданности, увидев в зеркале отражение Элис.

- Мать твою, ты что тут делаешь? Я чуть не обделалась.

- С облегчением, - захохотала Элис.

- Спасибо, - засмеялась я, и мы минут пять не могли прекратить ржать. Всё было так же, как вчера в баре. – И всё-таки, - спросила я, когда наконец отсмеялась.

- Помогаю тебе собраться.

- Да я уж как-нибудь сама.

- Ничего! – она взяла маленькое полотенце и начала промокать мне волосы. – Мне нетрудно. Тем более я уже отправила Джейкоба с Майклом, и теперь мне нечем заняться.

- Как? – я вытаращилась на неё. – Он даже не умылся!

- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулась девушка, смотря на моё отражение в зеркале. – Умоется у нас на вилле. Уж чего-чего, а гостевых ванных там предостаточно.

- Так что это за место, - я повернулась к Элис, забирая у неё полотенце. – Куда мы едем?

- Ну как тебе сказать, - она взяла в руки щётку, намереваясь помочь мне распутать волосы. - Если кратко: этот дом принадлежит Эдварду.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6**

Я обернулась, шокированная её последними словами.

Воспоминания о предыдущем вечере ушатом вылились на меня. Господи, а я в своём похмельном бреду совсем забыла об этом маленьком приключении.

Настолько ли маленьком, Белла? Ты же фактически чуть не поддалась соблазну и не изменила мужу. Но ведь не поддалась, и не изменила же. А если бы в тот момент не подошла Таня? Что за цирк ты устроила, отвечая на его ласки? Будто снова почувствовав его пальцы на своих губах, я моментально залилась румянцем.

Неужели я бы позволила увезти себя?

Чёрт! Уж самой себе можно признаться, что позволила бы и, забыв обо всём, отдалась бы на растерзание этому дьяволу. Ведь даже сейчас одно воспоминание о его взгляде, голосе, жаре, исходящем от тела, заставляло моё сердце бешено колотиться.

- Ничего себе! У твоего брата здесь дом?

Надеюсь, моё потрясение она объяснит тем, что не каждый в этом мире позволит себе иметь виллу на шикарном курорте, одно только пребывание в день на котором обходится в сумму, равную месячному доходу среднестатистической семьи. Пусть думает, что меня поразил размер его состояния. Хотя это, безусловно, впечатляет. Но вот из-за чего я действительно сейчас пребывала в шоке, так это из-за того, что я и вправду собираюсь поехать в этот дом. Его дом. Сама, своими же ножками иду в клетку с тигром.

- Ага, - протянула Элис. Она увлеченно водила щёткой по моим волосам, деликатно и нежно распутывая сбившиеся пряди. – Мы часто приезжали сюда с родителями, останавливались в отелях. Отцу нравилось это место, и позже корпорация начала проводить здесь свои конференции. Ну ты знаешь, как это бывает: гостиницы, номера «люкс», соблазны… Короче, Роуз нервничала, - улыбнулась она моему отражению в зеркале, выглядывая из-за спины.

Как это бывает - я не знала, но решила пока ничего не спрашивать.

- В общем, - продолжила она, - Эдвард решил, что выгоднее будет иметь здесь дом. И хоть официально он является его личной собственностью, хозяин здесь далеко не он.

- А кто? – задала я вполне резонный вопрос.

- Ну если честно, то наши дети.

- У тебя есть дети? – я с удивлением обернулась, посмотрев на неё через плечо: мне было трудно представить этого маленького чертёнка в роли мамы.

- Да. А что тебя удивляет? Мне двадцать пять, и у меня вполне уже могут быть дети, - закончив возиться с моими волосами, Элис вручила мне расчёску.

- Просто… - я смущённо крутила в руках щётку: как-то не совсем правильно будет сказать уже взрослой женщине, тем более – матери, что она выглядит как тринадцатилетний подросток. – Скажем, для мамы ты выглядишь очень… эм-м… свежо. И после твоего вчерашнего замечания насчёт фундаментальности мамаш я в полной растерянности.

Элис весело расхохоталась:

- Ладно, поймала – нет у меня детей. Пока нет. Но мы с Джаспером над этим работаем. – Она опустила крышку унитаза, устраиваясь сверху, явно не желая предоставить меня самой себе. – А у Роуз и Эммета есть. И у Джессики с Майклом. И ещё у кучи наших друзей, которые частенько вместе с детьми приезжают сюда на каникулы. Сама всё скоро увидишь.

- А Джессика и Майкл тоже ваши родственники? – спросила я, накладывая на лицо увлажняющий крем. С отёками, конечно, ничего не сделаешь, но вот цвет лица, надеюсь, скоро приобретёт оттенок, более подходящий живому человеку.

- Майкл - однокашник Эдварда по университету. Мы все старые друзья, учились в одной школе, только в разное время. Эммет с Роуз старше меня на пять лет. Семья Роуз переехала в Сиэтл из Хьюстона. Её родители, так же как и наши, имеют отношение к медицине. Сначала сдружились они, а потом уже и мы. – Элис сидела, вцепившись в крышку унитаза и, раскачиваясь, глазела на то, как я привожу себя в порядок. - Они часто бывали у нас в гостях. Там Роуз и познакомилась с Эмметом. Вернее, они ещё в школе познакомились, но только у нас в доме начали присматриваться друг к другу. – По улыбке Элис я поняла, что она вспоминает что-то смешное. - Поначалу Розали Эммет не понравился, - захихикала она. – Знаешь, как он её добивался? О, это был бой быков!

От желания в подробностях рассказать мне всю историю, она слезла с унитаза и начала расхаживать по ванной, оживлённо жестикулируя и строя уморительные рожи, попеременно изображая то Розали, то Эммета.

- Он начал атаку по всем фронтам, как только разобрался в своих чувствах. Дошло даже до серенады под её балконом: ужасно фальшиво, ужасно громко и ужасно долго. Розали к нему так и не вышла, зато позвонила 911, сказав, что кошка застряла на дереве. Приехали пожарные, увидели поющего Эммета. В общем, всё закончилось пьянкой в пожарном депо и звонком Эдварду. Ему пришлось ехать туда среди ночи, забирать пьянющего в дымину братца.

Она рассказывала историю за историей, а я, смеясь до слёз, потихоньку начала собираться.

Мы переместились в спальню. Я выпила оба стакана к тому времени уже остывшего кофе, что немного улучшило моё состояние. Но именно что немного. Мне было жарко в банном халате, который я надела после душа, и срочно надо было переодеться во что-то лёгкое.

- Элис, может всё-таки не поедем, а? – Я отчаянно симулировала жуткое похмелье. Хотя почему же симулировала? Всё так и было. Правда, нежелание ехать в этот дом было продиктовано кое-чем другим. Но Элис знать это было необязательно.

- Слушай, - внезапно я ухватилась за спасительную мысль. – Вчера же, когда мы договаривались о пикнике - правда, хоть убей, не помню, когда и с кем – Эдвард не знал, о приглашении. Может, он не очень и рад будет незнакомым людям в своём доме.

Произнеся всё это на одном дыхании, я с надеждой уставилась на Элис.

- Мне кажется, я начала понимать к чему ты клонишь, - задумчиво проговорила она.

Я похолодела.

- Будь я на твоём месте, мне бы тоже не захотелось ещё раз встретиться с Таней, - Элис смотрела на меня с долей сочувствия. - После сцены в клубе, ожидать от неё радушного приёма или беззаботной болтовни было бы неразумно. Спешу тебя успокоить, - она ободряюще погладила меня по плечу. – Ещё один вечер в обществе этой мегеры тебе вряд ли грозит – вчера ночью Эдвард отправил её домой.

- Так прямо взял и отправил, а она так прямо взяла и отправилась?

За моим шутливым тоном скрывалась паника. Зачем он это сделал? Только ли из-за сцены за столиком? Но ведь он при этом даже не присутствовал! Рассказали друзья? Очень может быть. Только вот внутренний голос подсказывал мне, что если это и из-за сцены, то уж явно не из-за той, что произошла в клубе. Скорее из-за той, свидетельницей которой мне, к счастью, стать не удалось. Той, которую Таня закатила ему у входа в клуб, увидев нас вместе.

Чтобы не выдать себя, я начала копаться в комоде, выбирая себе комплект нижнего белья.

- Ну, говоря отправил, я имела ввиду предоставил ей самолёт, чтобы она смогла улететь.

Батюшки, у него ещё и собственный самолёт имеется!

- Вчера, когда вы уехали, Розали высказала Эдварду всё, что думает о Тане, не забыв упомянуть о её безобразном разговоре с Джессикой и Майклом. Он уже и так понял, что совершенно зря дал Тане этот шанс, а после её рассказа просто рассвирепел. Так что, когда мы приехали домой, он тут же поднялся в их комнату, и часа два оттуда раздавались её вопли. В общем, не знаю, что он там ей говорил, обещал что-то или угрожал – с ней, знаешь ли, расстаться без потерь даже у великих переговорщиков не получилось бы, – но, слава богу, она уехала. – Элис облегчённо вздохнула. – Честно говоря, мне её даже где-то жаль. Она любит его. Как может - любит. Но любовь эта не созидательная, а похожа скорее на одержимость: Эдварду она не нужна, а Таню разрушает. А может, и не любовь это вовсе, а желание получить то, что положено по статусу подруге Эдварда Каллена, - задумчиво закончила Элис.

- Положено по статусу?

- Ну да, - девушка присела на нашу, напоминающую поле битвы, кровать. Я же, заинтересованная рассказом, перестала копаться в шкафчике с нижним бельём и, повернувшись к Элис, внимательно её слушала. – Все эти приёмы, обеды с влиятельными людьми, губернаторские балы и прочая чепуха - для Тани всё это очень важно. Ей не надо было работать – её родители довольно обеспеченные люди, принадлежащие к сливкам Сиэтловского общества. Её цель - удачно выйти замуж за состоятельного и влиятельного человека. Вот она и выбрала Эдварда. Таня даже не скрывала, что открыла охоту на моего брата. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем она это сделала. Может, для того, чтобы избавиться от возможных конкуренток? – Элис скривила губы, скептически пожимая плечами. – Вскоре это дошло до Розали. Она предупредила Эдварда, чтобы тот был поосторожней с Таней. Честно говоря, - Элис грустно улыбнулась, - тот поначалу ничего не понял. Потом рассердился, сказав, что всё это глупости: мол, чтобы женить его на себе, одной смазливой мордочки и шикарной фигуры недостаточно. А ничего кроме этого у Тани не было и нет. Да и вряд ли будет.

Пока Элис говорила, я задумалась: как же далеко всё это было от нашей жизни. Мы с Джейкобом не бедствовали, но и богатыми нас назвать было трудно. Основной доход был, конечно, от его автомастерской. Я на паях с Ли и Анжелой держала маленький книжный магазинчик, где иногда работала продавцом. Но особых денег это не приносило: хватало лишь на то, чтобы обеспечивать свои женские нужды и иногда баловать Макса. На деньги Джейка мы жили и, что самое важное, выплачивали ссуду.

Наши родители сделали поистине царский подарок, преподнеся нам на свадьбу деньги на первый взнос за дом. На оставшуюся сумму мы взяли ссуду в банке, которую, понятно, выплачивать нам предстоит ещё ой как долго. Но тем не менее иногда мы позволяли баловать себя подарками, вот вроде этой поездки.

Я даже представить себе не могла, как это - мыслить категориями « решил купить виллу» или «предоставить самолёт». И никакого особого пиетета перед людьми с состоянием у меня не было. Особенно перед такими весёлыми, как Элис и её семья.

Правда, за одним исключением.

- Ладно, Белла, давай собираться.

Я горестно вздохнула и принялась рыться в своих вещах в поисках чего-нибудь приличного. Мой, с позволения сказать, гардероб состоял в основном из маек и шорт, поэтому я надела одну-единственную юбку, взятую как раз для таких «приличных» случаев. Она была из белого шитья, почти в пол, и если бы не цвет, вполне могла сойти за цыганскую. Я выбрала к ней белую хлопковую майку, надев на ноги парусиновые босоножки на пробковой подошве с лямочками-ремешками, бантом завязывающимися на щиколотке. Одевшись, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало: что ж, для похмельного утра не так уж и плохо. Синяки под глазами были ещё заметны, и я нацепила на нос солнцезащитные очки в пол-лица. Волосы я сушить не стала: расчесанные Элис, они начали потихоньку высыхать, привычно формируясь в локоны.

Мы вышли из отеля под палящее солнце. День был чудесный. А когда здесь было иначе? Слабый ветерок сбивал жару, в воздухе разливался аромат цветущих растений и свежих булочек из маленького кафе в лобби отеля. Я поняла, что если сейчас же что-нибудь не съем, то реально упаду замертво.

- Элис, давай заедем куда-нибудь поесть, а то я умираю от голода.

- Не вопрос! – с готовностью согласилась она. – Какую кухню предпочитаешь?

- Быструю, - ответила я. Элис засмеялась и понимающе кивнула.

Мы заехали в маленький итальянский ресторанчик, где нас накормили вкуснейшей домашней лазаньей. Заказали по бокалу вина, которое я сначала с опаской пригубила, памятуя про вчерашние дрожжи, но оно оказалось настолько лёгким, что одним бокалом мы не обошлись. На десерт было вкуснейшее фисташковое мороженное. Я снова была чуточку пьяна, ровно настолько, чтобы расслабиться и перестать переживать о конечной цели нашей поездки – клетке с крокодилами, вернее - вилле Эдварда.

Пока мы сидели в ресторане, несколько раз Элис звонили то Розали, то Джессика, то Джаспер. В конце концов, Розали категорически потребовала «тащить наши чёртовы задницы домой» - и сытые и довольные мы вышли из ресторанчика.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Ни о каком пикнике речи и быть не могло. Но Элис успокоила меня, сказав, что пикник - всего лишь предлог, мы и без него хорошо проведём время.

Такси въехало в высокие чёрные ворота, венчающие собой зелёную изгородь высотой в два человеческих роста, скорее исполняющую охранную функцию, нежели декоративную. Прошуршав по белому гравию круглой подъездной дорожки, машина остановилась у широкой лестницы, ведущей к дверям этого, с позволения сказать, дома.

Шикарная двухэтажная вилла, построенная из белого камня, с огромными окнами во всю стену, была выполнена в современном стиле. Она будто бы парила в воздухе, создавая ощущение лёгкости этими стеклянными стенами, отражающими всё, что окружает дом: высокие пальмы, кусты дивных роз, гравиевую дорожку, красиво подстриженную лужайку перед домом. Наверняка с другой стороны, освещённой предзакатным солнцем, вид на дом абсолютно волшебный.

Заслышав шум машины, из дома вышла Розали, держа на руках очаровательную белокурую девочку. На вид малышке было годика три, и, ни сиди она сейчас на руках у Розали, догадаться, кто мама этого ангелочка, было несложно: на нас с любопытством смотрела её миниатюрная копия.

- Где вас черти носят? – Гнев оригинала обрушился на нас с Элис. – Не слушай, солнышко, мама злится, - она чмокнула малышку в лобик. – Кстати, такси отпустили очень даже зря: твой Джейкоб, Белла, в обнимку с моим мужем спит в нашей спальне. Так что можно уже грузить!

- Рози, имей совесть! - Элис прошла вперёд, даже не глядя на невестку. – Мы только что приехали, Белла наверняка захочет здесь осмотреться. Да и второй вечер проводить за тасканием пьяных тел… знаешь, пусть мальчики спокойно проспятся.

- Да я-то чего, - уже более миролюбиво продолжила Розали, пока мы заходили в дом, - пусть спят, кровать у нас широкая. Знаешь, Белла, у меня такое чувство, что скоро мужчины потребуют у нас развода.

- Зачем? – ошарашено уставилась я на неё.

- Чтоб пожениться, дурочка, – Розали громко расхохоталась, затем снова поцеловала дочку: – Прости, детка, мама опять сказала плохое слово, – и опустила ее на пол.

Малышка, одетая в зелёный купальный костюмчик, состоящий из топика и трусиков с оборочками по краям, проковыляла на своих маленьких ножках ко мне.

- Пливеть, ты плинцесса? – спросила она тоненьким голоском, дёргая меня за край юбки.

- Нет, детка, я не принцесса, - я присела перед ней, с улыбкой смотря в очаровательное личико. Огромные голубые глаза с длинными каштановыми ресницами, маленький носик-пуговка, чуть-чуть сгоревший на солнце, пухлый, приоткрытый ротик, измазанный чем-то розовым, – очаровательная девочка, истинная дочь такой красавицы, как Розали. – Меня зовут Белла. Приятно познакомиться, - я протянула ей руку.

Она подняла свою правую ручку, проверила, не измазана ли она, и только после этого протянула мне ладошку.

- А я Элизабет. Мне тоже плиятно. Ты умеешь надувать жаб, как плинцесса Фиона?

Я засмеялась:

- Нет, малышка, не умею. Но мне нравится мультик про Шрека. И моему сыну Максу тоже.

- А он с тобой? – она начала заглядывать мне за плечо.

- Нет, детка, он остался дома со своим дедушкой. Но я обязательно тебе расскажу о нём, договорились?

- Ну всё, Лиззи, политес соблюден, - Розали подошла к нам. – Беги на кухню, пока мальчики всю клубнику не съели.

Значит, всё-таки клубника. Малышка развернулась и, помахав мне на прощание, скрылась в доме. Я помахала ей вслед и улыбнулась: очаровательная кнопка.

- Пойдёмте к бассейну, – предложила Розали.

Идя сквозь дом к внутреннему дворику, я не переставала удивляться тому, с каким вкусом здесь всё было оформлено. Сочетание цветов, детали интерьера, цвет стен, мебели – всё было идеально, всё подходило этому дому, всё кричало об изысканном вкусе его владельцев; кричало не о роскоши, а о шике. О потрясающей работе, которая была проведена, чтобы дом поражал изнутри не меньше, чем снаружи. Возглас восхищения вырвался у меня, когда, проходя через красивую гостиную с раскрытыми французскими окнами, я увидела яркое закатное солнце, отражающееся в лакированной крышке белого рояля, стоящего посредине комнаты.

- Нравится? – спросила Розали, улыбаясь.

- Очень! – с восхищением прошептала я. – Всё безумно красиво. Просто безумно красиво, - я не могла подобрать слов. Картина, открывшаяся мне, ошеломляла.

- Это Закатная комната. Гордость Элис.

- Гордость Элис? – переспросила я.

- Я придумала её дизайн, - пояснила шедшая за мной Элис. – Как и всего остального дома.

- Ты? Это всё, - я обвела рукой комнату, - сделала ты?

- Ага, - Элис с гордостью улыбнулась.

- Господи, Элис, это потрясающе! Ты настоящий талант! Это… это… - я опять не могла подобрать слов. – Это должно было бы быть в каком-нибудь журнале по искусству.

- А оно и было, - не переставая улыбаться, сказала Элис. – В «Dwell». Этому дому был посвящен целый разворот.

- Не удивительно. Один из самых влиятельных в мире журналов по архитектуре и дизайну не мог пройти мимо этого шедевра, - мужской голос заставил меня обернуться. В комнату в сопровождении Майкла и Джессики вошел Джаспер. – Она у меня талантище, - он подошел к стоявшей рядом со мной Элис и обнял её. – Вы задержались, я уже начал волноваться, - он поцеловал её в щёку. - Привет, Белла, - поприветствовал он меня.

- Привет, Джаспер, - я улыбнулась ему. – Майкл, Джессика, - кивнула я им.

- Привет, мы уже заждались! – Джессика подошла ко мне и чмокнула в щёку. – Ну что, пойдём поплаваем?

Вся компания направилась к выходу на улицу, где приветливо переливался на солнце огромный бассейн.

- Ой, нет, не сегодня! – я замотала головой. – Сегодня я просто смотрю. Здесь так красиво.

- Ну тогда пойдём, я покажу тебе остальной дом, - предложила Джессика.

- Нет, пожалуйста, давай попозже, мне очень хочется увидеть бассейн, - умоляюще посмотрела я на неё.

- Конечно, как скажешь, - Джессика мило улыбнулась и тоже направилась к выходу из комнаты.

- Джессика, прости, - осознав более насущное желание, я остановила девушку: - Мне надо воспользоваться ванной комнатой, ты не подскажешь…

- Разумеется! По коридору налево, там лестница на второй этаж, - она указала рукой направление, - вторая дверь справа. Мы будем ждать тебя на улице.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я её, двинувшись в указанном направлении.

Пройдя по коридору, я увидела красивую широкую лестницу. Её перила располагались на двух уровнях: снизу обычных шли такие же, сделанные специально для маленьких гостей. И вообще, исключая Закатную комнату, всё в доме говорило о том, что здесь живут дети. Разбросанные игрушки, яркие книжки, разложенные на разных горизонтальных поверхностях, тут и там валяющиеся надувные мячи, круги и нарукавники, предназначенные для игр в бассейне, детская одежда, свисающая даже с перил, – именно такие мелочи делают дом живым. Я улыбнулась, поднимая лежащий на лестнице мячик для пинг-понга, – а это уже опасно! Запросто можно поскользнуться. Крутя в руках мячик, я поднялась на второй этаж и, следуя указаниям Джессики, взялась за ручку второй по счёту двери.

Красивая бронзовая ручка заинтересовала меня. Она явно была старинная, но не массивная, а очень изысканная, тонким завитком в виде цветка закругляющаяся на конце. Я так и смотрела на неё, не отрывая глаз, пока открывала дверь. Зайдя в ванную, я медленно закрыла её за собой, провожая глазами покорившую меня ручку, и наконец обернулась.

Сердце перестало биться.

Казалось, я увидела Бога.

Передо мной стоял самый красивый мужчина, когда-либо виденный мною в жизни. Он смотрел прямо на меня. Его глаза были слегка прищурены, а на губах играла кривая усмешка. Огромное зеркало за широкой спиной мужчины позволяло мне хорошенечко его рассмотреть.

А смотреть было на что: он стоял полностью обнаженный.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7**

Влажные волосы мужчины были гладко зачесаны назад, но несколько непокорных прядей уже упали на лоб. Брильянтовые капельки воды на его совершенном теле указывали на то, что он только что вышел из душа. Волоски на его рельефной груди лежали маленькими влажными завитками. В кончиках пальцев закололо, когда я представила, как это -лежать у него на груди, накручивая на них эти жесткие завитки.

Тело его было настолько совершенным, что он мог бы с лёгкостью украсить собой следующую обложку «Men's Health»: рельефные мускулы на его груди и руках говорили о том, что он либо профессионально занимается спортом, либо, по крайней мере, ежедневно какое-то время проводит в спортзале.

Мой взгляд опустился ниже, и я задохнулась: святые угодники, у него и член божественен! Вообще-то, у меня не с чем было сравнивать: кроме члена мужа, который я знала наизусть, другие я видела разве только в порнофильмах. Мы с девчонками долго ржали, рассуждая, что актёров на эти, с позволения сказать, роли ищут по всему миру, и встретить в жизни такого вот Дирка Дигглера из «Ночей в стиле буги» - редкая удача и большое счастье.

Сейчас передо мной стоял мой персональный Дигглер.

Даже в расслабленном состоянии своими идеальными размерами и красотой он вызывал во мне трепет. Божественный член! Неужели я назвала чей-то член божественным? Какой кошмар! Перед глазами возникла картинка, как в возбуждённом состоянии этот красавчик заставляет меня кричать от боли и страсти, проникая настолько глубоко, насколько я позволяю его в себя впустить.

Моментально залившись краской, я опустила взгляд ниже.

Его длинные ноги, красивые, сильные мужские ноги, были так же совершенны. Всем своим обликом стоящий босыми ногами на кафельном полу мужчина вызывал у меня ассоциации с гепардом, лежащим в своём логове, – сытым, довольным, расслабленным. И ни капельки не смущённым. Я тяжело сглотнула.

- Насмотрелась? - Услышав насмешливый голос, я вздрогнула и наконец подняла глаза.

Эдвард Каллен - хозяин дома и мой личный дьявол-искуситель, стоя передо мной голым, интересовался, насмотрелась ли я? На что насмотрелась? Если и был шанс включить мозги, отвечая на его провокационный вопрос, то я им не воспользовалась.

- Да! – вылетело из меня. Архангелы небесные, что я несу? - То есть нет! То есть в смысле… - я, заикаясь, пыталась сформулировать достойный ответ. Его не было, потому что самым достойным в этой ситуации было извиниться и моментально свалить.

Но время уже было упущено, и я застыла не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

Будто не видя ничего необычного в этой ситуации, мужчина усмехнулся и, спокойно отвернувшись от меня, открыл кран над широким, чёрным умывальником. Взяв с мраморной столешницы флакон с пеной для бритья, он как ни в чём не бывало начал выдавливать её себе на ладонь.

О, Боже, его спина! Широкая, мускулистая мужская спина! А задница! Его крепкая мужская задница! Совершенство природы и моё окончательное поражение.

- Нравится? – он улыбнулся, смотря на меня через зеркало.

Цветом лица я уже давно напоминала перезрелый помидор. Но именно этот вопрос наконец вывел меня из ступора.

- Прошу прощения, - пискнула я и стала шарить рукой по двери в попытке найти ручку. Я всё ещё была не в силах отвернуться от него, будто находясь под гипнозом.

- К твоим услугам, радость моя, - мужчина подмигнул мне в зеркале.

Твою мать, где эта чёртова ручка? Я развернулась, моментально схватилась за неё и пулей вылетела за дверь.

В спину мне полетел дьявольский смех.

Ноги подкосились, и я обессиленно сползла по стене рядом с дверью.

Это же надо было зайти в ванную, не заметив, что там кто-то есть! А когда этот кто-то оказался обнаженным мужчиной, то, вместо того чтобы убежать с криком, я стояла и пялилась на него как какая-то озабоченная. «Белла, Белла, ну как ты могла, - корила я себя. – Почему не ушла сразу? Зачем дала повод незнакомому мужчине думать о себе бог весть что?» Нет, я никогда не поступлю так с Джейкобом. Он не заслуживает такого. Никто не заслуживает.

Я очень на себя сердилась: неужели я настолько слаба, что любая красивая задница может настолько выбить меня из колеи?

Ну всякая, предположим, не может, а эта – уж точно не всякая. Эта - особенная. Та, которая из колеи не только выбивает, но и никогда не позволит снова в неё вернуться. Во всяком случае, для меня конкретно эта задница представляет определенную опасность. И произошедшее за этой дверью – хорошее тому подтверждение.

«Да и он тоже хорош - принимать душ, не потрудившись закрыть дверь в доме, полном детей!» - пыталась оправдать я саму себя. Сердито обернувшись на злосчастную дверь, я перевела взгляд на лестницу, возле которой валялся кем-то позабытый водяной пистолет.

Страшная догадка пронзила меня.

Джессика сказала, что мне нужна вторая дверь, справа от лестницы. Сейчас же я сидела слева от неё, и нужная мне дверь была прямо передо мной. На ней красовалась та же шикарная ручка, основательно подпортившая мою репутацию верной жены пусть и в лице одного, почти что незнакомого человека. Твою мать, я тупо ошиблась!

Почти ползком я рванула к нужной мне двери. Вломившись в ванную комнату, совершенно не похожую на предыдущую – более скромную, более обезличенную, определённо гостевую, - я повернула замок.

Ну, Белла, поздравляю! Это могло случиться только с тобой. Наверняка все в доме знают, где находится гостевая ванная, и вряд ли кому придёт в голову зайти в хозяйскую, которая, может, именно поэтому и не закрывается.

Я застонала, закрыв лицо руками. Ужасно глупо! Ужасно стыдно!

Но что в этой ситуации действительно было ужасным, так это моя реакция на голого Эдварда Каллена.

Почему, ну почему я не выбежала оттуда сразу? Почему застыла столбом? Почему позволяла себе смотреть на чужого обнаженного мужчину и желать его. Ведь сейчас мои трусики были мокрыми не из-за того, что я до сих пор хочу писать. Я возбудилась просто глядя на него. По спине побежал холодок, когда я представила, что может случиться, если, не дай Бог, он ко мне прикоснётся. Я растекусь маслом, прольюсь водой и испарюсь. И меня ничего не удержит от того, чтобы забыться и забыть про всё, попав под магическое действие этих глаз, рук, губ…

Я стояла, упираясь руками в край раковины и опустив голову вниз, пыталась успокоиться. Сердце билось, норовя выскочить из груди. Я открыла кран и, сложив ладошки ковшиком, начала жадно пить воду. Напившись, тыльной стороной руки я вытерла губы и посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

Ну что, дорогая, считай, что тебе крупно повезло – у тебя ещё есть возможность всё исправить. Сейчас ты выйдешь отсюда, разыщешь Джейка, и вы под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом уберётесь из этого дома. Можно разыграть внезапное недомогание. Даже особо притворяться не придётся: яркий лихорадочный румянец на щеках делал меня похожей на чахоточную больную.

Я побрызгала на лицо водой, радуясь, что глаза не были накрашены.

Стук в дверь заставил меня испуганно подпрыгнуть. Затем раздался голос Джессики:

- Беллаа, с тобой всё в порядке?

Чахоточная, да ещё и нервная.

- Да, спасибо, я скоро буду, - прокричала я в ответ. И секунду подумав, добавила: - Живот прихватило!

Почти правда, Белла, молодец.

- Может, вызвать врача? - заботливо предложила девушка.

- Нет, ничего страшного. Думаю, соус к спагетти оказался чересчур острым.

Господи, уйди! Просто уйди, пожалуйста.

- Ладно. Если что, зови.

Некоторое время я прислушивалась к её удаляющимся шагам.

Быстро сделав свои дела, я ещё раз посмотрела в зеркало. Поправила волосы, приложила ладони к щекам и глубоко вздохнула: «Так. Плохо чувствую. Джейкоб. Домой», - повторила я про себя спасительную мантру и, развернувшись, пошла к двери.

Открыв её, я осторожно выглянула в коридор, задержав взгляд на двери напротив.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чертовский черт, ну надо же так ошибиться!

Я вышла из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь, и повернулась к лестнице.

- Не так быстро, малышка!

Крепкие руки стоящего за моей спиной мужчины обхватили меня за талию.

Какого черта, откуда он взялся?

Я крутанулась в руках, поворачиваясь лицом к их обладателю.

Стоящий передо мной Эдвард Каллен, одетый в свободную льняную рубашку и лёгкие белые брюки, был неотразим. От его вида и прикосновения у меня по телу побежали мурашки. Взгляд его ярко-зелёных глаз прожигал меня насквозь. Не выдержав его, я ахнула, и на его губах заиграла уже знакомая мне кривая усмешка. Через тонкую ткань футболки я чувствовала волнующее тепло его рук. Но, хвала Богам, моя медитация в туалете не была напрасной.

Я почти сразу справилась с собой и, отведя от него взгляд, положила ладони на крепкий мужской живот, делая попытку его оттолкнуть.

Не тут-то было!

- Кажется, я уже принесла свои извинения. И я вам не малышка, - добавила я, бросая на мужчину сердитый взгляд. Не стоит поощрять его фамильярный тон. Хватит с меня этих волнующих рук.

- Думаешь, мне нужны твои извинения? – промурлыкал он насмешливо.

- Если не извинения, тогда что? – паника в моём голосе выдавала меня с головой.

Это была слабая попытка вырваться из плена его глаз, и я завороженно смотрела в его зелёные омуты. Я боялась его, боялась себя, боялась того, чем я становлюсь рядом с ним. Мои руки на его животе были единственной преградой, отделяющей нас друг от друга.

Внезапно он схватил меня за плечи и с силой притянул к себе. Я пискнула, от неожиданности опуская руки. Сквозь тонкую майку я ощутила, как напряжены были у него мышцы, проступающие через плотную ткань рубашки. Он опять спустил свои руки мне на талию и вдавил меня в себя. Мой живот был на уровне его паха, и я почувствовала его твёрдость.

Господи!

Эдвард наклонился, смотря мне прямо в глаза взглядом, полным неприкрытого желания.

- Мне нужна ты. Только ты, Белла. Я хочу тебя, - зашептал он прямо мне в губы, обдавая свежестью дыхания и сладким запахом бальзама после бритья. Закрыв глаза, он безумно интимным жестом потёрся щекой о мою щёку. Поражённая, я забыла, как дышать. - Увидев тебя вчера, мокрую от пота, босую с разлетающимися волосами, в этом чертовом ничего не прикрывающем платье, - я немедленно захотел увидеть тебя без него. - Он говорил, и его губы двигались по моему лицу, оставляя за собой след, словно от ожога. Я почти ничего не слышала сквозь шум стучавшей в висках крови. - Я хочу видеть тебя в моей постели, малышка, влажной от желания, умоляющей взять тебя. И я был безумно рад узнать, что ты тоже этого хочешь. – Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся, не сводя взгляда с моих губ.

- Нет, не хочу!

Слабый писк – вот всё, что я смогла выдавить из себя, поражённая одной - единственной мыслью: я, мать его, хочу! Хочу всё то, о чём он только что говорил. Хочу почувствовать его вкус, его желание. Хочу услышать, как он прошепчет моё имя. Хочу узнать, какие звуки вырвутся из его груди во время оргазма...

- Хочешь, малышка, ох как хочешь. – И снова эта кривая усмешка. - Только страшно боишься этого желания. Я всё ещё ощущаю тепло и влажность твоего язычка. - Он снова смотрел мне в глаза. – Надеюсь, там ты точно такая же.

Его правая рука легла на мой живот и медленно начала опускаться вниз, приближаясь к поясу юбки. Ловкие пальцы нащупали молнию и начали потихоньку её расстёгивать.

- Нет! – я вскрикнула. – Пожалуйста, не надо.

Он приподнял правую бровь, недоверчиво глядя на меня.

- Не надо? Ты уверена? – Он продолжал тянуть за молнию. – Ты же этого хочешь. Я вижу, что хочешь. – Эдвард наклонился к моей шее, обжигая её своим горячим дыханием. Рука, оставив молнию, вскинулась к моей груди. Я вздрогнула. – Соски выдают тебя с головой, сладкая.

Его большой палец нащупал мой сосок. Предатель превратился в твёрдую горошину, выдавая меня с потрохами. Круговыми движениями мужчина поглаживал его, распаляя меня всё больше и больше, так, что я едва стояла на ногах, готовая упасть в его объятия.

- Котёнок, - его голос сорвался, когда он снова прижал меня к себе, левой рукой двигаясь вверх по моей спине, задирая майку. – Нам это только будет мешать.

Что-то щёлкнуло у меня в голове.

- Нет, - сказала я твёрдо. – Нет, Эдвард, отпусти меня.

Сердце, казалось, выросло до огромных размеров, и его стук отдавался у меня в груди ударами гигантского молота.

Я собрала все оставшиеся силы и, подняв свои беспомощно болтающиеся до этого момента руки, упёрлась в его грудь и с силой оттолкнула. Ладони обдало жаром, когда я дотронулась до его груди. Я постаралась не заострять на этом внимания, а разобраться с собой позже.

Эдвард на шаг отступил от меня, но его глаза всё ещё владели моими.

Заговорив, я пыталась предать голосу некое подобие строгости, но вряд ли это получилось так, как я бы хотела.

- Я не маленькая девочка, Эдвард, и не вчера родилась. Я не буду играть в твои игры и скажу прямо: да, я тебя хочу. Но между хочу и могу в моём случае – пропасть размером с Большой Каньон. Во-первых, потому что я замужем. И, во-вторых, потому что я замужем. Именно из-за этих двух причин, а также из-за третьей, четвёртой и следующих ста, идентичных, я не сделаю этого.

С каждым словом я чувствовала себя уверенней, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не отвести взгляда от его глаз. Их выражение менялось по мере того, что я говорила: страстное желание, горевшее вначале, сменилось недоверчивым прищуром. Недоверие перешло в насмешку, насмешка - в удивление. А после, когда в них промелькнуло некое подобие уважения, мужчина нахмурился.

Внутри меня заиграл триумфальный марш.

- Если для тебя это важно, можешь поставить галочку, зарубку или что там у тебя ставится в этом случае и с чистым сердцем записать меня в трофеи. И – наверное, я скажу это больше для тебя, чтобы потешить твоё уязвлённое самолюбие, – было чертовски трудно не поддаться искушению им стать. Но, как видишь, я справилась. И у тебя должно получиться.

Некоторое время Эдвард молчал. Выражение его лица не читалось. Сложив руки на груди, он рассматривал меня с ног до головы. Возникло довольно неуютное ощущение, что меня оценивают. Я передёрнула плечами.

Наконец, отступив от меня ещё на шаг, Эдвард тихо заговорил:

- Ты полна сюрпризов, Белла Блэк, но я тебя понял. Мне будет интересно наблюдать за тобой, за тем, как ты будешь справляться со своими желаниями. Это будет особенно интересно, потому что ты знаешь, что мои желания полностью идентичны. Я хочу тебя, – он сделал шаг вперёд, и я отшатнулась. - И я получу тебя. Душа твоя уже у меня, ты сама это признаёшь, - он вопросительно посмотрел на меня, ожидая моего признания. Я, будто загипнотизированный кролик, смотрела на Эдварда, ошарашенная его словами. Не дождавшись моего ответа, он продолжил: - А тело… Что ж, это вопрос времени. – Он сделал последний шаг, приближаясь вплотную ко мне. На его губах снова заиграла усмешка: – А ждать я умею, маленькая моя.

Я громко втянула воздух, возмущённая его бесцеремонностью.

- А чтобы уровнять наши шансы, - продолжил он так же насмешливо, - я обещаю больше не беспокоить тебя. Теперь всё в твоих маленьких ручках, сладкая: стоит только попросить, и я буду твоим. На ночь, на неделю, на всю жизнь – насколько захочешь, но я буду твоим, Белла.

Последние слова Эдвард сказал с такой нежностью, что, когда после этого он взял моё лицо в ладони, я не отшатнулась. Мои горящие щёки чувствовали ласковое прикосновение его больших, тёплых ладоней.

Погладив их большими пальцами, он опустил взгляд на мои приоткрытые от изумления губы.

- А это - небольшой аванс. Чтобы было о чём подумать, - мягко произнёс Эдвард и обрушился на меня, впиваясь в них поцелуем.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8**

Поцелуй не был нежен.

Он больше походил на предостережение, чем на обещание.

Поцелуй-искушение.

Поцелуй-вызов.

Одной рукой Эдвард обнял меня за талию, другой, придерживая мою голову, подталкивал к себе. Его губы были мягкими и тёплыми. В любовных романах их называют медовыми. Они и вправду были сладкими, с лёгким мятным привкусом зубной пасты. Он взял в плен мою верхнюю губу, посасывая и лаская её языком. Невозможно было сопротивляться напору и желанию, которое пробуждали во мне эти ласки. Я никогда раньше не теряла голову от поцелуя. И никогда раньше поцелуй не был настолько страстным, настолько пьянящим и настолько… неправильным.

Его язык боролся с моими зубами, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Эдвард застонал, когда, сдаваясь, я разжала зубы, впуская его в себя. Стоило его горячей плоти коснуться моего языка, как я окончательно потеряла голову и начала ему отвечать. Я сосала его, лизала, кусала. Больше не было Беллы Блэк – жены, матери, дочери, подруги. Была просто Белла – женщина, которую страстно желает мужчина, которого в свою очередь страстно желает она.

Я встала на цыпочки и сделала то, что мне давно хотелось, - запустила руки в его волосы. Они были как шёлк, нежные и мягкие на ощупь. Я сжала несколько прядей, не давая целующему меня мужчине возможности даже помыслить о том, чтобы прерваться. Эдвард сцепил руки на моей талии и приподнял меня. Он почти рычал, терзая меня губами. Я же совсем потеряла контроль и хотела только одного: чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно. Сердце уже не билось: казалось, оно совсем исчезло из моей груди, уступив место огромному пылающему, сжигающему внутренности шару.

Я чувствовала, что мы двигаемся, но мне было совершенно всё равно куда. Эдвард опустил одну руку, вызвав мой недовольный ропот, и я поняла, что он пытается открыть какую-то дверь.

Мы уже почти были внутри затемнённой комнаты, когда он на секунду прервался и прошептал в мои горящие губы:

- Сейчас, сейчас, маленькая моя, подожди.

Дыхание его было неровным. Глаза горели дьявольским огнём, и, заглянув в них, я осознала, что сама выгляжу так же: растрёпанная, растерзанная, пылающая…

Это видение меня отрезвило.

- Нет! – Крик отчаяния вырвался из моей груди, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Я была шокирована тем, какой болью он мне дался. – Нет, пожалуйста, остановись! – закончила я с мольбой.

Поражение было абсолютным.

Я проиграла.

Он немного отодвинулся и наклонил голову. Зелёные глаза сузились.

- Ты уверена?

Это был даже не вопрос. Казалось, он ждал этого. Будь моё решение обратным, позволь я увлечь себя прямо сейчас, когда правила нашей странной игры ещё не до конца установлены, – я уверена, он бы испытал разочарование. А сейчас… Он больше был заинтригован, чем возбуждён.

- Да, - прошептала я. – Уверена.

Чего-чего, а вот уверенности в моём голосе не было, и он это заметил.

Улыбаясь, он снова, как в первый вечер, провёл большим пальцем по моей нижней губе:

- В таком случае ты знаешь, где меня искать. Я буду ждать тебя, сладкая. Но, предупреждаю сразу: в следующий раз ты меня не остановишь.

На этих словах он выпустил меня из рук, сделал шаг в комнату и захлопнул передо мной дверь.

Поражённая, я несколько минут стояла в том коридоре, не в силах двигаться. Голова была абсолютно пуста; вернее, мысли в ней роились, тысячами надоедливых маленьких мушек опуская меня попеременно в бездну отчаяния, радости, пустоты. Я не могла ухватиться ни за одну из них; казалось, я нахожусь в каком-то эмоциональном ступоре. Правда, одна мысль ярким самолётным табло горела в моей голове: пусть не совсем, пусть под воздействием несерьёзного, сиюминутного желания, пусть только в душе, но я только что изменила мужу.

После той новогодней вечеринки наши отношения с Джейкобом изменились. Мы всё так же оставались лучшими друзьями, так же смеялись, подкалывали друг друга - в общем, вели себя как обычные подростки. Вот только частенько я ловила себя на том, что стала в некоторых вопросах стесняться Джейка. Раньше, к примеру, по выходным, когда мы вместе с ним ездили закупаться на неделю в наш громадный гипермаркет на выезде из Форкса, я совершенно спокойно проводила время перед прилавком с разноцветными коробочками, зная, что он стоит за моей спиной. Или же, когда он утром заезжал за мной в школу, я могла запросто открыть дверь ещё не одетой, дожёвывающей сэндвич с сыром, с бардаком на голове и в растянутой отцовской футболке, которую я использовала вместо пижамы. Теперь же я стала обращать внимание на то, как выгляжу и что говорю в присутствии Джейкоба.

Я была неестественна, и это напрягало.

Он пытался со мной поговорить, замечая, что я веду себя очень странно. Я отвечала, что ничего странного нет, что он напридумывал себе всякого, что всё - зашибись, как всегда и было.

Но на самом деле не было.

Как потом оказалось, не только с моей стороны: для Джейка та вечеринка у Анжелы тоже стала судьбоносной.

Мы продолжали с ним общаться. Всё так же дружили, ездили друг к другу в гости, занимались всякой ерундой, пока, в конце концов, не влюбились: я в самого Джейка, а он – в эту рыжеволосую заразу Ким Лебовски.

Позже он рассказывал, что стал встречаться с Ким от отчаяния: никак не мог решить, как подойти ко мне, не напугав и не разрушив нашей дружбы. Странное поведение на вечеринке, вызванное моим платьем и не вовремя решившей обозначиться грудью, было первым проявлением этого отчаяния. Он сказал, что в тот день моё появление на пороге дома Анжелы в тёмно-синем платье, с распущенными волосами и этими, «мать их за ногу, Свон», торчащими сквозь тонкий шёлк сосками, стало для него откровением. Он чувствовал себя как тот дурак из притчи, что всю жизнь пил из кружки, которая на самом деле была из чистого золота, только потемнела со временем. Вот и я оказалась для Джейка той самой кружкой. А если вспомнить, что всё это время он относился ко мне как к сестре, вуаля - куча мужских комплексов, приправленная нестабильным гормональным фоном подростка, гарантирована.

И он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сразу же, буквально через месяц после знаменательной вечеринки, закрутить с Ким.

Она же от свалившегося счастья немного ошалела, начав вести себя как классическая влюблённая дурочка. Коей она, по сути, и была. Ким висла на Джейке при каждом удобном случае, льнула к нему, обнимала, целовала везде, куда могла дотянуться, громче всех смеялась над его шутками, пусть даже и глупыми – короче говоря, была невыносима. Самым странным в этой ситуации было то, что Джейкоб, казалось, получал удовольствие от этого идиотского обожания.

Когда позже я спросила его, почему, собственно, Кимя, он сказал, что она меньше всего была на меня похожа. И что так он пытался выкинуть меня из головы.

У меня же тогда было подозрение, что Джейк выбрал Ким только из-за места проживания. Она была соседкой Ли, и всякий раз, после того как он проводил свою возлюбленную до дома, Джейк заглядывал к ним в гости. У Сью, мамы Ли, всегда было припасено кое-что вкусненькое для любимого племянника.

Джейк таскал эту рыжую дуру на все наши встречи. В конце концов, она взбунтовалась, не желая все вечера проводить перед телевизором в моей гостиной, и Джейку пришлось-таки водить её в кино, кафе и устраивать романтические свидания на заднем сидении своего четырёхколёсного монстра.

С одной стороны, я ревновала Джейка за то, что он проводит время со своей новой подружкой в ущерб нашей дружбе. С таким же успехом я могла бы ревновать его к друзьям из двора или, скажем, той же тёте Сью. А с другой – я так и не поняла, пугало это меня или больше раздражало, - но я ужасно хотела быть на месте Ким.

Во мне жила уверенность, что только я знаю, каким на самом деле был Джейк. Добрый, отзывчивый, ласковый. Обидчивый, ревнивый, безалаберный. Это был мой Джей-Джей. Едва ли я знала себя лучше, чем его. Никто не был его достоин: ни Ким, ни кто-либо ещё, пусть даже с внешностью Синди Кроуфорд и характером Матери Терезы. Он был мой. И я была его. И прошло ещё несколько месяцев, прежде чем мы окончательно с этим разобрались.

Это был выпускной.

Джейк должен был пойти с Ким, а я вовсе не собиралась участвовать в этом действии. В полдень мы вместе с Чарли посетили церемонии вручения дипломов. Он надел свой единственный костюм в тонкую серую полоску, который делал его похожим на клерка из низкопробной адвокатской конторы. Я же не подкачала и заявилась на церемонию в своих любимых джинсах. Правда, чтобы порадовать маму выпускными фотографами, я надела к ним новую белую блузку, пару месяцев назад купленную в Порт-Анджелесе. Оказалось, что за эту пару месяцев моя грудь выросла на один размер и теперь натягивала блузку так, что мне пришлось расстегнуть две верхние пуговицы.

- Отлично выглядишь, Белла, – с улыбкой сказал мне Эрик Йорк. Говоря эту фразу, он опасливо озирался по сторонам. Вероятно, не обнаружив поблизости ничего пугающего, он решил поинтересоваться: – А с кем ты идёшь на вечер?

- Да я и не знаю, - уклончиво начала я. - Вроде Пол или Квил заикались на этот счёт, но я пока не решила. Ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает у нас, девушек, - я многозначительно ему подмигнула.

Эрик уставился на меня, пытаясь понять, является ли моё последнее замечание оскорблением или же, наоборот, чем-то большим, нежели просто разговор одноклассников.

- Так Пол или Квил? - резкий голос Джейка прервал наш маленький междусобойчик. Крякнув что-то неразборчивое, Эрик растворился в воздухе. Я же была немного напугана внезапным появлением Джейка, поэтому выпалила, ни секунды не думая:

- Ни тот, ни другой! – Мне как-то резко полегчало, когда неудавшийся кавалер смылся, и, забыв обо всех женских уловках, я искренне улыбнулась своему другу: – Ну что я не видела на тех танцульках, Джейк?

Он внимательно смотрел на меня. Казалось, он что-то взвешивает в уме, пытаясь принять какое-то важное решение.

- Белла, - заговорил он тихо, - выпускной бывает раз в жизни. Неужели ты не хочешь пойти? Танцы, встреча рассвета…

- Ой, всё это такая фигня! – я махнула рукой. – Это же Форкс! Завтра с утра ты завалишь ко мне с головной болью, доставленной тебе другой головной болью. – Ах, как же я любила поиздеваться при нём над Ким! – Эрик будет так же работать в магазине своего отца. Ли уезжает в колледж только осенью. Как и Анжела. Да и я проведу здесь ещё пару месяцев до отъезда в Финикс. – На семейном виртуальном совете, с помощью Скайпа и прочих интернет-технологий, недоступных разумению Чарли, мы решили, что в колледж мне лучше поступить в Техасе. - Ну, и на фига позориться? Ты же знаешь, как я танцую…

Джейкоб внимательно выслушал мою тираду, а потом просто кивнул и ушёл.

В шесть часов вечера, за час до официального открытия выпускного балла, в дверь нашего дома позвонили.

Я никого не ждала, поэтому очень удивилась, услышав папин крик: «Белла, к тебе пришли!»

На пороге стоял Джейкоб Блэк. Во всей прям красе. Я как раз недавно пересматривала фильм «Десперадо», где Антонио Бандерас в сексуальном черном костюме с хвостиком на голове и с гитарой наперевес мочил нехороших парней. Джейк выглядел почти точной его копией: волосы гладко зачесаны в хвост, чёрный пиджак, надетый прямо на майку, на ногах казаки и поверх - старые черные джинсы. Он был неотразим.

- Я за тобой, - произнёс он, пока я ошарашенно глазела на всё это великолепие.

- Зачем? – выдавила я из себя.

- Затем, что я хочу, чтобы у тебя был нормальный выпускной. – Он разъяснял непреложную истину маленькому ребёнку, в роли которого выступала я.

- А как же Ким?

- Я порвал с ней. – Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда он сообщал мне эту крышесносящую новость.

- Ты порвал с девушкой за несколько часов до её выпускного? - воскликнула я шокированно. – Джейкоб Блэк, ты очень жестокий человек!

Я пыталась сохранить в голосе ироничные нотки, чтобы не было слышно, насколько я сейчас счастлива! Ура! Ура! Джейк порвал с этой рыжей курицей и пришёл ко мне!

- Нет, капелька, я не жестокий. – Он смотрел на меня своими огромными карими глазами, в которых плескалась безграничная нежность. - Я просто захотел быть честным и провести этот вечер с единственно важным для меня человеком. Собирайся, Белла, ты идёшь на выпускной, – закончил он голосом, не требующим возражений.

Обойдя меня, Джейк направился в гостиную, где Чарли, развалившись на диване, смотрел очередной бейсбольный матч.

- Да-да, дочелло, - он решил внести свою лепту, встревая в наш разговор, - вали-ка ты на выпускной. Вот и парень нарисовался – грех не воспользоваться.

Папа похлопал развалившегося рядом с ним Джейка по плечу. Губы последнего растянулись в довольной ухмылке. Мне резко захотелось смазать их карамельное настроение:

- На многое не рассчитывайте – мне абсолютно нечего надеть, - проворчала я.

- Просто надень что-нибудь чистое. - Джейк заржал, ловко увернувшись от летящего в его голову шлёпанца.

- Скотина! Хочешь сказать, я грязнуля? – я ужасно рассердилась. Громко топая по лестнице и бормоча проклятия, я направилась в свою комнату.

Чёрт! Особого выбора не было. Я надела единственную в моем арсенале юбку цвета хаки, зелёную, свободного покроя блузку и черные туфли на невысоком каблучке, которые в прошлом месяце в надежде на то, что женственность моя всё-таки как-нибудь проснётся, прислала Рене.

Спустившись вниз, я застала мужчин орущими на телевизор. Неужели они всерьёз думают, что судья их услышит?

- Я готова, - сказала я громко. Джейк встал с дивана, улыбаясь мне такой хорошо знакомой тёплой улыбкой. – Только не заставляй меня там танцевать, ладно?

- Ну а что же ещё делать на выпускном, Беллз? – рассмеялся он. – Не волнуйся, - тут же добавил он, увидев панику на моём лице, - я всё возьму на себя. Главное, не забывай переставлять ноги.

У меня был чудесный выпускной. Я не обращала внимания на косые взгляды, сопровождающие нас весь вечер. Конечно, для всех присутствующих увидеть меня рядом с Джейком на месте, которое по праву принадлежало другой, было верхом неожиданности. Почти полгода у них был страстный роман. Но мои лучшие друзья – Ли, Анжела, парни из Ла-Пуш, даже Эрик Йорк, - были счастливы за меня. Мы много смеялись, фотографировались, танцевали. Было безумно весело, и рядом со мной снова был мой Джей-Джей – неунывающий, беззаботный малый, которого я знала почти всю свою жизнь.

На последний объявленный медленный танец я, естественно, пригласила его. Мы неловко переминались под безумно популярную тогда «I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes» от «Aerosmith».

- Белла, - прошептал Джейкоб.

- М-м, - промычала я расслабленно. Мне безумно нравилась эта песня, и я полностью погрузилась в мелодию.

- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он просто. Без затей, без особой подготовки и пламенных речей.

Я посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела в них такую явную, такую непреходящую любовь, что невольно улыбнулась, даже не понимая, что этим я поощряю его на дальнейшие откровения.

- Я люблю тебя, Свон, - повторил он, глядя на меня и всё ещё переминаясь под музыку, оглушающую нас из динамиков. – Больше жизни люблю. Я не могу без тебя, капелька. Ты нужна мне как воздух, понимаешь? Мне надоело строить из себя невесть что. Ты знаешь меня так же хорошо, как и я тебя. Нам никто не нужен, кроме нас самих. Я люблю и хочу, чтобы ты была моей.

Говоря это, Джейк не отрывал от меня своих глаз. Я же плавилась под его взглядом, полностью соглашаясь с каждым его словом. Он был моим Джейком. Моей второй половинкой, частью недостающей. Я любила его. Я ревновала его. Он не мог принадлежать никому, кроме меня. И мне было жаль Ким: с самого начала ей ничего не светило, потому что он уже тогда был мой. И сейчас я получила полное подтверждение этому.

- Я и так твоя, Джейк, – прошептала я ему в губы. – И всегда была твоей.

Неловкая пауза возникла между нами, пока до него доходил смысл сказанных мною слов. - Белла? – выдохнул он в нерешительности. Но я, в отличие от него, знала свои чувства и не хотела в этот вечер играть с ним.

- Я люблю тебя, Джей-Джей. И это очень здорово, что ты первый сказал мне об этом. Сама бы я никогда не решилась.

Джейк счастливо улыбнулся и поцеловал меня.

Мы вернулись домой очень поздно. Чарли лёг спать, не дожидаясь меня. Это был выпускной, вдобавок, я была с Джейкобом, а значит - в безопасности. Со времени нашего первого поцелуя на балу и последнего на крыльце моего дома прошло порядка трёх часов, и нерешительность первого сменилась страстью последующих. Я осознавала, что Джейк будет моим первым мужчиной, и безумно желала этого. В данном вопросе он оказался взрослее меня.

- Нет, капелька. Я хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был незабываемый и для тебя, и для меня. Я взял бы тебя прямо сейчас, и даже Чарли не остановил бы меня, но я слишком сильно тебя люблю для этого. Мы всё сделаем правильно, - закончил он.

- Правильно? – решила подколоть его я. – Сначала свадьба, потом секс?

- Если ты так захочешь, так и будет. – Его серьёзный тон сбил с меня всю смешливость. Говоря это, Джейк выглядел ужасно взрослым, я даже смутилась. – Если ты скажешь, что это обязательно условие, – я женюсь на тебе, и только после этого мы займёмся любовью.

Я испугалась его решимости:

- Нам ведь только по семнадцать…

- Для меня это неважно, Изабелла. - От его официального обращения мне одновременно стало и смешно и страшно. – Ты моя с самого своего рождения, и я только буду рад тому, что ты наконец возьмёшь мою фамилию.

«Белла Блэк», - произнесла я про себя, и сердце забилось в радостном предвкушении.

- Джейк, я хочу быть Блэк, - я смотрела ему прямо в глаза. – Очень хочу, – повторила я, краснея. - Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты действительно захотел этого. Чтобы ты руководствовался только своими желаниями, а ни чьими-либо условиями и предубеждениями. Давай сделаем всё правильно: свидания, ужины, кино. Хотя бы для наших родителей.

Джейк понимающе кивнул. Пока я говорила, он был невероятно напряжён и серьёзен. Казалось, я ставлю перед ним непосильную задачу. И, чтобы разрядить обстановку, я весело добавила:

- Но я не даю никакой гарантии, что не пересплю с тобой на первом свидании.

Он тут же расхохотался и крепко обнял меня.

- Договорились, капелька! А то я чуть в штаны не наложил от испугу – уж такая ты серьёзная была – мама, не горюй!

Он поцеловал меня ещё раз пятьдесят, прежде чем мы расстались в тот вечер – довольные, счастливые и едва ли не помолвленные…


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9**

Лёгкий вечерний бриз наполнял воздух сладким ароматом петуний и диких роз, разноцветным, розово-белым ковром опоясывающих огромный задний двор. Смешиваясь с солёным запахом океана, он создавал неповторимый аромат, присущий всему западному побережью.

Как я и думала, в закатном солнце дом выглядел сказочно! Будто великолепный корабль о кроваво-красных парусах, он плыл над цветущим садом, отражая нижней своей частью голубую гладь огромного бассейна. Продолговатой формы, он был сделан из белого мрамора с рисунком в виде экзотических цветов, ярким орнаментом различного оттенка синего, устилающим дно. По всему периметру бассейна шла тонкая белая, почти прозрачная решётка ограждения; сразу было видно, что в доме заботились о безопасности детей. С дальнего конца в него спускались ступеньки - там и находилось детское морское царство. Брошенные своими хозяевами надувные игрушки забавными лодочками плавали по водной глади. Как я поняла, бассейн имел разные уровни дна, и наверняка ни на одну минуту дети не оставались в нём одни. Приглядевшись, я заметила в воде тонкую решетку, отделявшую «детскую» часть бассейна от остальной. Плетёные шезлонги, покрытые белыми, мягчайшими матрасами, стояли по обе стороны от бассейна, приглашая немедленно прилечь на них и насладиться покоем, который навевала раскинувшаяся перед вами картина. Огромная ровная водная гладь, райский сад, а вдали – утопающее в молочно-белой дымке горячего океана великолепное красно-оранжевое солнце.

Но ничего из перечисленного я на тот момент оценить не могла.

Моё сердце неслось вскачь: за последние пятнадцать минут жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Я совершила столько нетипичных для себя поступков, что казалось, начни сейчас солнце вновь подниматься из воды, это не вызвало бы во мне и толики удивления.

Когда я на негнущихся ногах, умудрившись по пути не свалиться с лестницы и не впечататься в какую-нибудь стеклянную дверь, вышла на улицу, ко мне подлетела Элис.

- Белла, наконец-то! – в её глазах было неподдельное волнение. – У тебя всё в порядке? Джессика сказала, что...

- Всё в порядке, - поспешила я успокоить девушку.– Я просто немного устала, да ещё не совсем отошла после вчерашнего. Мне жаль, но сейчас я не лучший собеседник. Наверное, последний бокал вина в ресторанчике был лишний – голова ужасно разболелась. - Иногда похмелье бывает очень полезным в плане объяснения нежелания что-либо объяснять.

- Это моя вина, - мордочка Элис тут же приняла скорбный вид. – Видела же, как тебе плохо, а потащила в ресторан.

- Ну в ресторан я сама попросилась, - улыбнулась я своей новой подруге, - а вот вино в меня никто насильно не вливал. Думаю, мне стоит найти Джейкоба и вызвать такси.

Разговаривая, мы дошли до шезлонгов, в которых развалилась вся вчерашняя компания, исключая, разумеется, моего ненаглядного муженька и Эммета.

Розали в потрясающем белом купальнике и белых же мюли на высоком каблучке возлежала - да-да, именно возлежала - в белоснежном шезлонге. Словно фотомодель на фотосессии летнего каталога купальников. Почему, ну почему я никогда не буду выглядеть так? Как всегда, я, будучи темноволосой шатенкой, завидовала блондинкам. Хотя, если быть честной, я завидовала внешности всех обитательниц этой шикарной виллы. Элис успела переодеться в маленький топик и очаровательные голубые шортики в мелкий горошек. На голове её красовалась мягкая шляпа с огромными полями, перевязанная по тулье лентой такого же цвета, как и купальник. Джессика в белых шортах и верхом от розового бикини выглядела не менее шикарно. Её каштановые волосы были убраны в высокий хвост, открывая маленькие, изящные ушки, в которых блестели на солнце тонкие золотые кольца. Мужчины были под стать своим женщинам, да и вообще, вся эта картина напоминала идеалистический рекламный проспект шикарного курорта. В руках у всех были напитки: высокие бокалы с коктейлями у женщин и бутылки с пивом у мужчин.

Хозяина виллы пока, слава Богу, не наблюдалось.

- Зачем такси? – лениво начала Розали. – Оставайтесь здесь. У нас полно свободных комнат. - Она переместила на голову свои солнцезащитные очки и улыбнулась, посмотрев на меня. - И, между прочим, до того, как уйти спать, Джейкоб уже дал согласие остаться. – Она потянулась к низкому плетёному столику, стоящему рядом с шезлонгом, за высоким бокалом с ледяным мохито. – Особенно, когда увидел нашу баскетбольную площадку. Он у тебя, оказывается, баскетболист со стажем.

Джейкоб с десяти лет входил в школьную команду по баскетболу, а после, окончив школу, каждый четверг со своими друзьями, вернее, нашими общими друзьями, проводил в школьном спортзале, стуча мячом. Это было традицией или, если хотите, обязанностью каждого члена нашей компании - проводить четверг на школьной спортплощадке. Оправданием отсутствия могла быть только смерть. Или, как в случае у Пола, рождение детей. Их с Ли близнецы – Джон и Джейк, или, как их все называли «дэ квадрат», появились на свет именно в четверг. Пол повёз Ли в больницу, позвонив из машины Джейкобу. Мой муж не подкачал, заявив, что роды жены не могут быть оправданием пропуска тренировки. Вот если бы он сам рожал…

Я присутствовала при разговоре и, услышав это заявление, моментально запустила в голову Джейка плюшевым слоном Макса.

- Джейкоб Блэк, ты что, с ума сошёл! Твоя сестра рожает, а ты собрался мяч покидать? – кричала я на него.

- Ну а я-то причём? – он непонимающе смотрел на меня.

- Ты что, совсем идиот?

- Нет, Беллз, ну реально! Чем я-то могу помочь? Ладно, Пол – он муж, пусть тужится там вместе с ней или врачей гоняет. А я что? Я эту миссию с тобой и Максом уже выполнил.

Честные глаза Джейкоба, вызвали во мне очередной приступ ярости, и в него полетело кое-что серьёзнее, чем плюшевый слон, а именно - пластмассовый мотоцикл.

- Эй, ты чего?

- Собирайся, я сказала, едем в больницу!

Джейк ещё минут десять покочевряжился, но потом всё-таки поехал. Он немного отошёл, когда одного из новорожденных мальчиков Пол и Ли решили назвать в его честь. Позже Джейкоб-младший и его брат стали нашими крестниками.

Теперь же любовь к спорту грозила моему мужу потерей жены.

- Нет, Розали, спасибо большое, но мы не можем остаться, - я с сожалением покачала головой. - Это не очень удобно. У вас тут и так компания большая. А наш номер полностью оплачен, да и вообще…

Я не хотела обижать ребят, но не знала, какими ещё словами отказаться от их любезного приглашения.

- Что за глупости! – тут же перебила меня Элис. – Свободных комнат у нас предостаточно. И я с удовольствием поприсутствую на ещё одном пробуждении семьи Блэков. Никогда не забуду этого зрелища, – девушка весело расхохоталась, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро.

- Детка, прекрати, – засмеялся её муж. – Ребята решат, что мы какие-нибудь маньяки или эксгибиционисты!

- Милый, если бы ты видел их утром, то с удовольствием записался бы в маньяки! Даже Эммет так не может…

- Что я не могу?

Голос, похожий на скрип старого шкафа, раздался за моей спиной. Заспанный, с налитыми кровью глазами, Эммет стоял рядом со своей женой, пытаясь отобрать у неё мохито. Розали быстро сдалась, с жалостью глядя, как муж в два глотка осушает бокал, разжёвывая колотый лёд и мяту.

- Так что я не могу, сестрёнка? – вручив жене пустой бокал, Эммет снова задал свой вопрос.

- Так потрясающе выглядеть с похмелья, - засмеялась Элис. – Хотя сейчас я бы не стала это утверждать.

На Эммете была растянутая белая майка с какими-то красными разводами, по форме напоминающими детские ладошки, измазанные в… да-да, в клубнике. Он был в купальных шортах в крупные синие цветы, на ногах красовались ярко-голубые кроксы. Домашний вид этого здоровяка вызывал умиление.

- Привет, Белла! – он попытался изобразить для меня улыбку, но из-за беспокоящей его головной боли у него это не очень получилось.

- Привет. Вы уже проснулись? А где мой благоверный? - я заглянула ему за плечо.

- Спит ещё, - неопределённо махнул рукой Эммет в сторону дома, со стоном опускаясь на шезлонг рядом с Роуз. Он схватил со стола второй стакан с мохито и, запустив в него свою огромную ручищу, выгреб оттуда лёд вместе с маленькими зелёными листиками.

- Ты что делаешь, - взвизгнула Розали, пытаясь схватить мужа за майку. Эммет ловко увернулся и положил руку, полную льда, себе на макушку.

- М-м, - блаженно застонал он, опрокидываясь на шезлонг. – Малыш, не визжи, у меня голова раскалывается. Всё, с завтрашнего дня бросаю пить и встаю на лыжи.

- Водные, надеюсь, - ехидно поинтересовалась жена. – Иначе не постесняюсь и вызову дурку.

Эммет скривил ей смешную рожицу, поднялся с шезлонга и, издав воинственный клич, прямо в одежде сиганул в бассейн.

- Эх, хорошо! – вынырнув, завопил он и, шумно отплёвываясь, мощными гребками начал рассекать водную гладь.

Я села на свободный шезлонг, полная решимости не поддаваться на уговоры остаться в этом доме.

- Нет, Розали, спасибо огромное ещё раз за приглашение, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Моему Джейкобу здоровья не хватит жить рядом с Эмметом. – Я с улыбкой смотрела, как последний постепенно приходит в себя в бассейне, наматывая круги. – Да и ваш брат, как хозяин, вряд ли будет рад увидеть в доме посторонних, - использовала я последний аргумент. Вернее, для меня он был первый по значимости, но вряд ли кому-либо из присутствующих надо было об этом знать.

- Отчего же? Хозяин всегда рад видеть новые лица.

Господи, этот мягкий, бархатный голос.

Я обернулась, встречаясь глазами с Эдвардом. Что за привычка появляться внезапно, как чёртик из табакерки?

- Мы так и не были представлены друг другу, - он протянул мне руку. – Эдвард Каллен.

Улыбнулся он вполне дружелюбно и, если бы несколько минут назад мы не целовались с ним так страстно, вполне бы мог сойти за идеального радушного хозяина.

- Изабелла Блэк. – Я на секунду помедлила, протягивая ему свою ладошку. Что ж, правила игры установлены: делаем вид, что мы незнакомы. Хотя, положив руку на сердце, мы с ним действительно не были знакомы по-человечески. Вспышку того, что цивилизованные люди называют животной страстью, - хотя для меня это было не просто страсть, а скорее наваждение, – вряд ли можно было назвать привычным знакомством. Я искренне не любила своё полное имя, но сейчас специально назвалась им. Может быть, мне удастся, хоть и немного запоздало, обозначить призрачные и уже совершенно ненужные границы в наших отношениях.

Его рукопожатие было крепким. Ни грамма узнавания, какого-то беспокойства или смущения не было в этом прикосновении. Обычное дружеское рукопожатие.

- Очень приятно, Изабелла, - вежливо заговорил Эдвард. – Я много слышал о вашем муже от своего брата. Эммет говорит, что он необыкновенный человек. – Эдвард вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

Провокация – вот что я должна была услышать в его словах. К ней я, по крайней мере, была готова. Но искренняя заинтересованность…

Я удивлённо взглянула на Эдварда. Казалось, будто ничего в жизни не могло заинтересовать его так, как знакомство с Джейкобом Эфраимом Блэком.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10**

Ну что я могла ответить на это?

- Вряд ли мой муж является таким уж необыкновенным. Хотя, да, для меня - он единственный и неповторимый. – Я смотрела на Эдварда с вызовом, внимательно следя за его реакцией на мои слова.

Он замечательно держал себя в руках: всё то же вежливое любопытство и искренняя заинтересованность.

- Я полагаю, что человек, имеющий в жёнах такую красивую женщину, сам по себе уникален.

А что, всё правильно: лёгкий, ничего не значащий комплимент вполне сгодится для непринуждённого разговора. Но слова Эдварда вызвали во мне раздражение. Я терпеть не могу лицемерия, а именно этим мы с ним сейчас и занимались. Обсуждать моего мужа с человеком, для которого супружеская верность не входила в число непоколебимых жизненных принципов, было верхом лицемерия. Вдобавок и я в этой ситуации совсем не чувствовала себя Белоснежкой.

- Спасибо за комплимент и за приглашение, но я вынуждена отказаться, - проговорила я вежливо. - Эта поездка - своего рода наше второе свадебное путешествие, и мы ещё не вполне насладились друг другом. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете? – улыбнувшись, я игриво дёрнула бровью.

А как тебе такой ход, красавчик?

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

- Хм… не потерять интерес друг к другу после стольких лет брака… Кстати, а сколько вы уже женаты? - как бы невзначай поинтересовался он.

- Ты лучше спроси, сколько лет они знакомы, - встряла в наш разговор Элис. Она подошла к нам и присела рядом со мной.

- И сколько же?

- Почти двадцать. С самого раннего детства.

- Да, это действительно срок. И за это время вы выбрались только на второй медовый месяц? - Он снова дразнил меня, но я не была намерена сдаваться:

- Именно выбрались. А вообще, у нас каждая ночь - брачная.

Чёрт, как глупо прозвучало.

Элис весело рассмеялась:

- Здоровское утверждение! Я всё больше и больше влюбляюсь в вашу семью. Эммет, вылезай. Ты своим кашалотным рыканьем уже всем надоел! – вскочив с шезлонга, она подошла к краю бассейна.

Всякое появление над поверхностью головы Эммета сопровождалось громким фырканьем и отплёвыванием, как будто, действительно, могучий кит выныривал из воды, высоко выбрасывая фонтан воды в знойный воздух. Я не выдержала и засмеялась вместе с остальными.

- Со мной, малышка, ты бы одними ночами не отделалась, - моё ухо обдало горячим дыханием.

Я даже не повернула голову в сторону говорящего. Хоть он и обещал больше не беспокоить меня, я догадывалась, что честной игры не будет. И сейчас он ясно дал мне это понять. Что же, самая лучшая защита – нападение. Правда, иногда - а в моём случае почти всегда - лучше промолчать.

- Вряд ли этим можно меня удивить, - произнес мой рот прежде, чем к голосу подключились мозги. Даже спиной я почувствовала его улыбку.

- Зачем же говорить о том, чего не знаешь? - произнёс он, тихо посмеиваясь. – Помни, тебе стоит только попросить…

Я больше не желала продолжать этот разговор, резко встав со своего места.

- Простите, - я громко обратилась ко всей компании, - думаю, нам пора. Надо найти Джейкоба. Розали, ты не могла бы мне помочь?

- Вы точно не сможете остаться? – вздохнув, Розали поднялась с шезлонга, неотрывно глядя на водные экзерсисы Эммета. - Мы могли бы устроить вечеринку у бассейна.

- Нет, спасибо, нам пора возвращаться.

Мне надоело расшаркиваться и извиняться. Какими бы милыми людьми они ни были, но лучше я останусь для них невоспитанной грубиянкой, чем проведу ещё хотя бы пять минут в обществе Эдварда Каллена.

- Роуз, - я услышала голос последнего и обернулась. Он лежал в шезлонге, скрестив босые ноги и нацепив на глаза солнцезащитные очки. Насколько я была напряжена, настолько же он сейчас выглядел расслабленным. Он был уже без рубашки, в одних закатанных по щиколотку брюках. Мимолётный взгляд на его обнажённую грудь снова заставил меня покраснеть, и я быстро отвернулась. – Не настаивай. У них мистера и мисси Блэк второй медовый месяц, вряд ли в нашем доме они смогут позволить себе полностью расслабиться.

Роуз засмеялась, а я окаменела. Чёртовский черт!

- Конечно-конечно, я всё понимаю! - сказала она сквозь смех. - Но обещай, что завтра вы обязательно приедете к нам на пикник.

- Хорошо, - согласилась я с неохотой.

Думаю, ничего страшного не произойдёт: воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне выветрятся, и завтра, при свете дня, я легко смогу избегать общества хозяина дома. В крайнем случае, ни на шаг не буду отходить от Джейкоба.

- Проследите, чтобы Эммет не утонул, - кинула Розали и, цокая каблучками, направилась к дому. Я поплелась за ней следом, последний раз обернувшись к компании.

- Пока, ребята, - кинула я им. Услышав ответные прощальные крики, я улыбнулась. Элис весело помахала мне с бортика бассейна. Джессика кивнула, улыбаясь. Джаспер о чём-то увлечённо разговаривал с Майклом, а Эдвард… Я не знала, специально он делал это или так, невзначай, но что-то говорило мне, что его задумчивое поглаживание указательным пальцем своей нижней губы было адресовано мне.

Нет, никаких больше визитов на эту чертову виллу!

Розали поднялась со мной в спальню.

Это была замечательная светлая комната с широкой уютной кроватью, на которой бессовестным образом развалился необыкновенный мужчина Джейкоб Блэк. Сейчас его необыкновенность выражалась в звуке, который он издавал, лёжа в изящной спальне четы Каллен. Его храп напоминал стадо трубящих слонов. Пока Розали вызывала нам такси, я быстренько его растолкала. Он был почти что трезв и, как и говорила Роуз, выказывал горячее желание остаться.

- Беллз, у них тут прямо настоящая баскетбольная площадка, - бормотал он, ещё не совсем проснувшись. - А бассейн ты видела? И такие ребята классные. Эммет особенно.

- Розали уже предложила вас поженить, - заметила я сварливо. – Собирайся давай, вкусил красивой жизни и хватит. В отеле тоже есть спортзал, только я не заметила, чтобы у тебя было желание туда наведаться.

- Это потому что четверг только завтра, - резонно заметил он, спускаясь за мной по лестнице на первый этаж. – Я бы завтра точно пошёл. Может останемся, а, капелька?

- Нет! - Капелька была настроена решительно. – Если хочешь, езжай завтра, они приглашали.

- А ты? – удивился Джейк.

- Я... я не поеду. У меня SPA-процедуры, - я тут же сочинила подходящее оправдание. – Если освобожусь раньше, заеду за тобой.

- Здорово, Беллз! – широкая мальчишеская улыбка Джейка была мне наградой.

Ну а что? Могу я, в конце концов, позволить себе провести день так, как мне хочется? Запишусь сегодня прямо по приезде на какой-нибудь «День красоты». Позвоню из туалета, чтоб Джейк не услышал, и запишусь. Да так, чтобы с утра до позднего вечера. Я даже согласна на ещё одну глубокую эпиляцию, только бы избежать встречи с зеленоглазым дьяволом.

Вернувшись в отель, Джейкоб тут же завалился на нашу так и оставшуюся неубранной кровать и начал с бешеной скоростью щёлкать телевизионным пультом. . Найдя спортивный канал, он погрузился в какой-то очередной баскетбольный матч, кажется, из золотой серии NBA. Я же решила поваляться в ванне. Слава богу, в этом номере даже в ванной комнате был телефон, и мне не составило особого труда через справочную соединиться со SPA-центром при отеле. Разумеется, у них была услуга «День Красоты». Разумеется, она подразумевала в себе всё то, что может дать женщине возможность почувствовать себя королевой. Так мне и сказали. Разумеется, мы сделаем всё, как вы хотите и даже больше. И, разумеется, вы оставите офигенную сумму за это всё, добавила я про себя. Они ждут меня завтра к девяти утра, с радостью пообещав занять меня до позднего вечера.

Я включила воду и выдавила под струю немного геля для душа. Раздеваясь перед большим зеркалом, расчёсывая и закалывая волосы, погружаясь в ароматное пенное облако, я старалась выкинуть из головы все мысли о том, что сегодня произошло, полностью отдавая себе отчет, что когда-нибудь мне, всё-таки, придётся с этим всем разобраться.

Наше первое официальное свидание с Джейкобом случилось на следующий вечер после выпускного. Он приехал ко мне утром, смущённый необычностью нашего прощания. Мне тоже было неудобно, когда я открывала ему дверь. Что должна делать влюблённая девушка, открывая дверь своему парню? Правильно – поцеловать его. Я же, увидев Джейкоба на пороге, замерла.

- Привет? – неуверенно начал Джейк Он смотрел на меня так, будто не был уверен в том, что вчерашний вечер ему не приснился. Впрочем, как и мне.

- Привет, Джейк, - сказала я и, улыбнувшись, отступив назад, пропуская его в дом.

Мой счастливый взгляд и тихий голос сделали своё дело. Расслабившись, Джейкоб тихо охнул и тут же сгрёб меня в охапку.

- Я люблю тебя, капелька, - прошептал он мне в макушку, крепко прижимая к себе. Я уткнулась носом в его грудь, вдыхая знакомый запах его любимого Old Spice, смешанного с запахом бензина и старых кожаных сидений его машины.

- И я тебя, Джей-Джей, - сказала я и потянулась к его губам.

Он застонал, поймав мои губы, и мы начали целоваться прямо на пороге моего дома. Мне было всё равно, что нас увидят соседи. Наверняка, все уже были в курсе, что дочка шефа полиции встречаемся с сыном Билли Блэка. Новости в нашем городке разносятся не на сорочьих хвостах, а в сопле ракеты «Земля-Воздух».

Спустя некоторое время, я всё-таки втащила нас в дом, и мы продолжили целоваться за закрытой дверью.

- Беллз, - умоляюще прошептал Джейк, спустя довольно приличное время, - давай прервёмся. Я есть хочу. – Бурчание его живота это подтвердило.

- Ага, - я еле отлипла от него, всё ещё обнимая за шею, и, облизывая свои распухшие губы, поинтересовалась:

– Яичницу будешь?

- Буду, - выдохнул он, снова впиваясь в них.

Мы целовались, пока урчание желудка Джейкоба стало чуть ли не перебивать наши причмокивания от поцелуев.

- Пойдём, покормлю тебя, боец, - наконец, отцепилась я от него и с довольной улыбкой прошлёпала на кухню.

Приготовление завтрака с его последующим поеданием немного остудило нас. Мы провели день как обычно: валяясь перед телеком, болтая по телефону с друзьями и разговаривая о всякой ерунде. Больше мы не целовались и даже не заговаривали об этом, молчаливо придя к согласию, что так будет проще. Утренний порыв влюблённых сменило дневное общение старых друзей.

Около пяти часов, съев по две пиццы и выпив пару банок пива, Джейкоб засобирался домой.

- Я заеду за тобой в восемь – будь готова, - небрежно кинул он мне на прощанье.

- Что значит «будь готова»? - удивилась я, свешиваясь с дивана, чтобы посмотреть на этого зажравшегося наглеца.

- Ну, - он сразу же стушевался, почёсывая затылок. - Я, в смысле, приглашаю тебя на свидание. Если ты не против, конечно.

От его небрежного тона не осталось и следа. Огромный Джейкоб, неуверенно переминавшийся с ноги на ногу в прихожей в ожидании моего вердикта, вызвал у меня приступ смеха.

- Конечно, нет, Джей-Джей, - просмеялась я. – Я буду готова.

Его лицо расплылось в улыбке и, удовлетворённо кивнув больше самому себе, чем мне, он вышел за дверь.

Разумеется, я не переспала с ним на первом свидании. И на втором тоже нет. И даже не на третьем. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем мы набрались смелости и сделали это.

Я лежала в тёплой воде, погрузившись в воспоминания. Знакомый аромат любимого геля для душа успокаивал меня. Я закрыла глаза, представляя, что я дома. Моя добрая, старая ванна. Справа на бортике стоит синее ведро Макса с семейством оранжевых дельфинов. Почему из всего многообразия цвета резиновых монстров Макс выбрал в магазине именно оранжевых дельфинов, я не знаю.

- Сынок, дельфины не бывают оранжевыми, - втолковывала я ему перед прилавком. – Они серые. В крайнем случае - синие или голубые. Оранжевые дельфины - это неправильные дельфины.

- Наверно, они болеют, - грустно предположил Макс. - Давай возьмём их себе, ну пожалуйста!

Мой маленький сострадалец! Как я могла отказать этим умоляющим глазёнкам? Семейство радиоактивных дельфинов перекочевало жить в нашу ванную.

У нас в доме было две ванных комнаты, но мы предпочитали пользоваться одной, рядом с нашей спальней. Она была просторной. В ней стоял большой шкаф для полотенец, висели наши банные халаты, повсюду валялись игрушки Макса и наши с Джекобом косметические штучки. На полу лежал пушистый коврик, который во время особо кровавого морского сражения Макса заливало водой. Она была живой, наша ванная, и очень отличалась от той, в которой я сейчас лежала: более комфортной, более шикарной, но совершенно безликой.

Перед глазами возникла другая комната, в которую меня сегодня занесло. И человек, находящийся в ней, чей покой я потревожила. Впрочем, как и свой.

Стоило мне только вспомнить события сегодняшнего дня, как от расслабленного состояния не осталось и следа. Я сидела в ванне, невидящим взглядом уставившись в противоположную стену и пытаясь изгнать из головы образ стоящего передо мной обнаженного мужчины. Потом его же, прижимающего меня к стене и прикасающегося к моей груди. Целующего меня.

Стоп, Белла! В соседней комнате лежит твой муж, а ты вспоминаешь прикосновения другого мужчины!

Был только один способ избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Пусть не совсем честный по отношению к Джейкобу, но ничего другого я придумать не успела.

Я решительно поднялась из ванны и, завернувшись в мягкое белое полотенце, направилась в спальню.

Джейк лежал на кровати с бутылкой пива в руках и всё так же увлечённо смотрел телевизор.

- Джейкоб, - позвала я его.

- М-м, - промычал он, не отрывая взгляд он экрана.

- Джейк, - я скинула с себя полотенце.

- Сейчас, Беллз, минутку, тут решающий момент, - он не обращал на меня внимания.

Я подошла к телевизору и нажала кнопку выключения.

- Ну, Беееела, - заныл он.

Конечно, моя нагота уже не производила на него такого впечатления, как раньше. Мы раздевались и одевались друг перед другом, вместе принимали душ, когда оба спешили на работу. Но сейчас мне нужны были другие эмоции. Не те, которыми мы жили, будучи семейной парой.

Я встала перед ним, широко расставив ноги.

- Джейкоб Блэк, сейчас же займись со мной любовью! – сказала я своему мужу и, подойдя к изножью кровати, опустилась на неё на колени. Соблазнительно виляя бёдрами, я поползла к Джейку, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Он поставил бутылку пива на прикроватный столик и приподнялся, протягивая ко мне руки.

- Иди ко мне, детка.

Знакомые руки притянули меня к себе. Знакомые губы завладели моими губами. Знакомая тяжесть прижала меня к кровати, когда он перевернул меня на спину. Знакомым жестом он коленом раздвинул мне ноги и одной рукой принялся поглаживать низ моего живота, не прекращая целовать меня. Я так же, как обычно, обвила ноги вокруг его талии, и он так же, как всегда, легко скользнул в меня, уже влажную от его ласк и своего желания. Я начала двигать бедрами навстречу его движениям. Он, почувствовав моё нетерпение, ускорился, попеременно покрывая поцелуями моё лицо, шею, ключицу.

- Я не могу больше сдерживаться, - простонал он мне в шею, и я почувствовала, как его член пульсирует во мне, освобождая Джейка от напряжения.

- О-о, - простонал он, скатываясь с меня, - это было нечто, Беллз. Я люблю тебя, капелька.

Он нежно поцеловал меня и сполз с постели, направившись в ванную.

Не так часто у меня бывают оргазмы, поэтому ничего необычного в том, что я не кончила, не было. Но сейчас мне очень необходима была разрядка, и я знала, что для этого нужно. Я раздвинула ноги, согнула их в коленях и, закрыв глаза, правой рукой начала поглаживать клитор, представляя, что меня касается Джейкоб. Я ввела в себя два пальца и начала ритмичные движения, чувствуя, как усиливается возбуждение от воспоминаний о его ласках: как он целует меня, как поглаживает мои возбуждённые соски, как проводит рукой внизу живота, расстегивая юбку. Как посасывает мою губу, как я запускаю руки в его шелковистые волосы. Как он шепчет, что хочет видеть меня в своей постели, разгоряченную от желания. Как он входит в меня, направляя свой идеальный член в мою разгорячённую плоть…

Я бурно кончила, удовлетворяя саму себя на кровати, с которой только что встал мой муж, представляя, как занимаюсь любовью с зеленоглазым дьяволом Эдвардом Калленом.


End file.
